Naruto Xtreme 3
by Gravenimage
Summary: Part 2 of the trilogy one month after DOA5 team seven are invited to Zack's new rebuild island to participate in this year's volleyball tournament, this time the boys are in the island love will bloom and bonds will be strengthened rated M for lemons.
1. Invitation

Chapter 1 Invitation

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters inner Sakura speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks _

**Gravenimage arrives at the stage while the audience are cheering loudly.**

**Gravenimage: hey everyone welcome to the beginning of part 2 from my Naruto/DOA crossover story I'm so glad that I finally started working on the story. But anyway let's introduce the guest character who will be saying the disclaimer here's the beautiful and fiery Hitomi!**

**Hitomi arrives wearing her karate uniform bowing down to the audience.**

**Gravenimage: how are you doing Hitomi?**

**Hitomi: I'm doing fine Grave-san I'm so happy you decided to write the story I was beginning to wonder when you will start in writing it. You know just between you and me the audience was getting a little mad that you took so long in updating.**

**Gravenimage gulp looking nervous at the glaring audience: hehe well they don't have to wait anymore I promise I will try and update this story more frequently. Let's not forget that I have other stories to update too so I might be a little difficult for me to update this story a little.**

**Audience started cheering.**

**Audience A: I love anything for you please update the story soon!**

**Audience B: your best story Graven is am I worthy to love you and you know it, so forget your other stories and focus on that one!**

**Audience C: I like NBPK when will you update the story?**

**Audience D: I want another update for Tales of Naruto!**

**Audience E crying with comical tears: what in the world happened to moon shinobi it's been like two years since you updated that story do you want us the fans of the story to die from the suspense?!**

**Audience F: Graven update I hate you I love you it's been so long since you're last update.**

**Audience G: I want an update for the new avenger!**

**Gravenimage with a sweat dropped: whoa everyone calm down that's enough!**

**Audience went silent while Hitomi sweat dropped.**

**Gravenimage: look I apologize if you have been waiting a lot for me to update other stories but like I said I'm here to update THIS story so be thankful for it.**

**Audience H: when will you update beginning or the end?**

**Audience gasped in shock with wide eyes along with Gravenimage and Hitomi.**

**Gravenimage: O_O **

**Hitomi: Grave-san there's actually a fan of that story here.**

**Gravenimage: I know I'm shocked as well that story doesn't have one single review or favorite list or story alert list mark. But everyone I'm surprise none of you has asked me to update the shadow avenger.**

**(Cricket sound audience dead silent)**

**Gravenimage sweat dropped: I know I know that story isn't one of my best I admit that.**

**Hitomi: nobody is perfect Grave-san.**

**Gravenimage: anyway please Hitomi say the disclaimer.**

**Hitomi: sure thing Grave-san doesn't own Naruto-san and Dead or Alive they rightfully belongs to Kishimoto-san, Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

**Gravenimage: thanks Hitomi now how about if we begin the story so I can finally please the audience.**

**Audience fighting and arguing**

**Audience A: I want anything for you!**

**Audience B: Am I worthy to love you I want to read the lemons Graven when will you add them to the story?!**

**Audience E crying with fountain tears: MOON SHINOBI!!!**

**Gravenimage sweat dropped: oh brother apparently they are forgetting I am adding lemons in this part of the trilogy so this story will be rated M.**

**Hitomi nods: that's right no minors can't read this story make sure you're 18 or older to read the story.**

**Gravenimage: although it's a waste of time to say that the minors will still read it, but whatever let's get this show on the road on with the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

(Location: Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

It was just another bright sunny day in Konoha the usual daily routine. The villagers were working hard as always running their businesses the market district was as usual very crowded. The civilian children were happily playing running around the streets or they were playing in the local park it was another beautiful day for them to play, other children weren't so lucky. Those whose parents chose for them to become shinobis were taking their classes at the shinobi academy with the purpose that they will become future leaf shinobis, ready to protect the village with their very own lives. As for the shinobi population they were doing their usual jobs doing missions or fulfilling their duty for scouting the village, guarding the gates, ANBU were also doing their vigilante shift while others were doing missions too. Konoha was having another peaceful day where in everyone's heart they all hope that another way didn't occur, those of the old generation remembered the horrible days of the great shinobi wars. Now they have giving the task to the new generation to carry on the peace of the village in their hands, war was meaningless and it leads to endless bloodshed and death. One shinobi in particular still haven't started his day yet.

* * *

(Location: apartment complex urban district)

An eighteen year old teen was still sleeping peacefully in his bed he has covered himself in his sheets. He was always very lazy when it comes to waking up although his schedule wasn't busy today, so he had the day off. He turned in his sleep as he snored he removed the sheet revealing his face, a large mop of golden blond hair with whisker marks on his cheeks. He turned a couple of times until finding the right position to sleep he smiled in satisfaction resuming his snoring, he will have sweet dreams now. It was a good day for Uzumaki Naruto enjoying his day off today after being busy with many missions. Tsunade has given him a well earned break even if he complained and whined that he wanted more missions, he was being his usual stubborn self. In his own opinion his best mission was the one he had in Tokyo infiltrating Donovan's secret facility underground, he hasn't forgotten about that day. It has been one month since the fifth Dead or Alive tournament and his big win along with their victory in stopping the mad scientist Victor Donovan putting an end to the evil deeds he had done to the company DOATEC that rightfully belongs to Helena. The mission itself was unique because he has made so many friends and allies, even his one true love.

More people have become his precious people to protect during that mission besides finding love he has also achieved something good for the village of Konoha. They have formed an alliance with the shinobis of the famous Mugen Tenshin clan along with the Haji Mon clan who protects them from the shadows their allies from the Hayabusa clan has also became part of the alliance. After a month since the mission and the end of the tournament he has come to missed them a lot it was hard for him to say goodbye to newly made friends, and close friends. Bonds he has forged with them will stay forever with growing ever strong he hoped that he will see them again someday, at least his new shinobi friends. He resumed his sleeping not noticing that the door to his room slowly opened allowing someone to enter, the person was short it took a couple of steps walking towards the sleeping blond shinobi. The person's brown eyes fell on him watching him with a lovingly smile he looked so cute when he was sleeping, but she had to wake him up. She was her hair tied to a single braid and a pink apron covering her clothing that consisted of a white shirt with yellow short and brown sandals, the teen just loved watching the blond sleep. The teenage girl was none other than Kasumi who couldn't help but stare at Naruto for as long as she liked looks like it was just another day that she will be the one to wake him up as usual.

She blushed watching her boyfriend sleeping peacefully, they have been together for a month and so far they were having a very healthy and good relationship. Both shinobis have grown so close since she started living in Konoha she has been living with Naruto in his apartment and so far she loved living in the leaf village. The village has become her new home away from home she never thought that she will grow very close to the village and the people living in it, having so many friends that have become so precious to her. She wanted to stay here forever and she had to thank her blond boyfriend for giving her the option to live here, he saved her from living the life of a missing nin. That was the best thing he could ever do for her next to bringing her family back making peace with her older brother Hayate and half sister Ayane she was also considered to be honorable in her shinobi way. When she became a Konoha shinobi she took an oath to always protect her village even if she has to give her life for its safety. She continued gazing at her boyfriend she blushed they were dating for a month and yet they still haven't taken that next step in intimacy, of course they kissed and make out but that's all they have gone through.

She got closer to him shaking him up a little" Naruto-kun wake up…"

"Hmmm….." he snored turning the other way.

The kunoichi sighed" Naruto-kun….just because you have the day off today that doesn't mean you have to sleep the entire day."

She saw that the blond shinobi was still asleep snoring it seems today was going to be a tough day to wake him up. She usually never had this problem before he always get up even if he was still feeling sleepy not, just looking at him he was really feeling stubborn to wake up today. Not even the hottest most delicious bowl of ramen couldn't wake him up maybe she needed to try harder she needed to do something her boyfriend was feeling very lazy to wake up more than usual.

'What should I do…..what did Sakura-san told me if this ever happens?' she remembered that time the pink haired kunoichi gave her advice when it comes to waking up a lazy Naruto.

"_You give that lazy baka a big smack that will wake him up in no time!"_

'I don't think I'll be able to do that to him…but I really want to wake him up he's not suppose to sleep through the whole day…'

She gave a sigh that reflected that she has made up her mind besides she thought it was the only way to wake him up. She got closer to him and raised her hand ready to hit him but it never happened, she gasped seeing that Naruto has gotten up. She was shocked as her blond boyfriend has wrapped his arms around her pulling her to face the other way he was behind her pulling her closer to him she blushed at the close contact. She looked at him the whiskered blond was sleepy he still hasn't opened his eyes yet she loved the way he was holding her so romantic, so intimate she didn't minded at all to be held in such a way. She now remembered that Naruto will always wake up in the morning very happy or more precise a bit aroused her heart was beating so fast at the way he was touching her, she didn't wanted this to end.

"Naruto-kun?!" she blushed biting her lower lip so she didn't moan.

"Kasumi-chan…." His tone was sleepy but happy at the same time holding her in his arms.

She continued to blush as he started kissing her cheek following by giving a couple of kisses on the nape of her neck followed by another kiss to her cheek. The kunoichi held back a moan because it felt so good what he boyfriend was doing to her every single kiss was driving her crazy and she was already feeling the effects of the blonds' kisses. Her body was starting to feel hot along that she was feeling weird in a certain place between her legs,she could clearly feel the wetness coming from her panties. She moaned softly as Naruto was now fondling her D cup breasts from behind her apron he did it in a gentle and delicate way, he didn't wanted to hurt her even if he was still half asleep. He added more pleasure as he kissed her check and Kasumi reacted by her feelings for him as she leaned in closer and claimed his lips with her own, it wasn't long before she added her tongue. Both were now locked in friendly tongue war fueling their desires the tall blond was still gentling fondling her assets and by the kunoichi was moaning softly, accepting his actions because she like it very much. However she gained some control and show restraint to the pleasure she stopped kissing as much as she loved it, she removed his hands from her to chest finally controlling her hormones.

She remembered the reason why she wanted to wake him up" Na….Naruto-kun please that's enough you have to wake up I made breakfast."

Mentioning the word breakfast Naruto was finally wide awake he was hungry after all" all right food I love your cooking so much Kasumi-chan!"

"Take a shower first Naruto-kun."

"Right!"

She smiled watching him get up from his bed taking his towel, leaving for the bathroom. She has gotten used living with him even if they weren't marry or engage she like how things were, at least for now. Although the blond could be a bit of a pervert thanks to being influenced by Jiraiya he hasn't done anything to her that she didn't wanted to, or tried to peek at her when she was showering. The blond jinchurikki respected her privacy a lot and he will always give her privacy when she felt like she wanted to. She kept her smile giving a happy sigh after everything she's been through with him she wanted to stay with him forever and hopefully he felt the same way too, she left his room going back to the kitchen to serve breakfast.

* * *

(Time skip)

Naruto emerged from the bathroom wearing fresh new clothes. A black mesh shirt with the usual red whirlpool design that every Konoha shinobi has on their chunin and jounin vests, a long orange pants with blue shinobi sandals he was smiling happy to start this new day. He entered to the kitchen which it was bigger than the kitchen from his old apartment, to be more precise it was bigger than his previous apartment. He has earned a lot of money during the years because of the high rank missions he had done he finally bought a new place to live, he was even happier to be sharing his home with his girlfriend. He didn't minded sharing his roof with the kunoichi who has stolen his heart he liked having some company he was used to live alone but this was better, to share his place with Kasumi. He has come very close to her and he knew he loved her very much not to mention that she was an amazing person. The kunoichi had impressive fighting skills, cooking skills and cleaning skills she made the perfect wife. The last part made the blond jounin blushed he didn't minded marrying her maybe someday he will he did had future plans with her, as long as she was happy that's all that matters to him.

He got seated on his table seeing Kasumi smiling at him, she handed a plate with omelet and sausage. He took a sniffed at the hot plate and his mouth watered at the delicious smell he loved eating ramen but the kunoichi's breakfast was enough to make him change his mind when it come to eating the noodles in the morning. She handed him a glass with orange juice and a bottle of ketchup to use it on the omelet, her boyfriend like eating an omelet with some tomato sauce or it was incomplete. She got seated next to him with her own plate both started eating together enjoying the tasty breakfast they gave a glance at each other before resuming eating. Naruto continued eating his omelet he felt like he was in heaven has come to love her cooking the same level of affection for ramen. He has come to understand that the kunoichis has been on her own for a while back when she was a missing nin she was always running and alone, she needed to learn how to survive it will explain why she was good at everything. Naruto finished the omelet and he quickly devoured the sausage followed by drinking his orange juice, he was done with his breakfast.

"Mmm boy that was delicious Kasumi-chan I really love you're cooking!"

She giggle at his comment" you shouldn't eat so quickly Naruto-kun it could give you a stomachache."

"I'm fine Kasumi-chan I can take more than just a simple stomachache" he gave her his fox grin.

She smiled in return he was right she knew how strong and tough he was in addition that he was the jinchurikki of the nine tails fox, but it didn't stop her from getting worry about him" just try to slow down a little on your eating next time okay?"

The blond jinchurikki scratched the back of his head" heh I got used to eating like that. But Kasumi-chan I've wanted to ask you if later you want to get some ramen with me at Ichiraku?"

"Like a date?" she smiled at him.

"Is that what you want then it's fine with me" he grinned it was obviously a date.

"Sure but it will be later because right now I have to go to the hospital."

"Hospital…why are you going there?"

"Have you forgotten Sakura-san is teaching me to use medical ninjutsu I wanted to learn it for a long time and she's the perfect person to teach me?"

Naruto sweat dropped giving a goofy smile" oh right I can't believe I almost forgot yeah Sakura-chan is teaching you the basics I know you're a perfect candidate to learn medical ninjutsu. You have excellent chakra control like Sakura-chan and those are one of the requirements to perform the technique."

"Even if I was interested in learning medical ninjutsu you were the one who recommend me to give it a try" Kasumi gave another smile at how her boyfriends' he can be far off and lay back sometimes.

"I did and I also told you that Sakura-chan was the perfect teacher for you, I remember now. Okay then finish up eating your breakfast I'll accompany you to the hospital I have to meet up with granny later."

"Sure…" she resumed eating while the blond jounin stood watching her with a smile.

* * *

(Scene change)

Sakura opened her eyes only to be surrounded by a beautiful spring field full of cherry blossoms trees. She smiled at how wonderful the view was it was truly amazing, a while later after gazing the view she realized her clothing. She was wearing a pink yukata with the designs of cherry blossoms petals all around the outfit it went well with her hair color just like the scenery. She walked through the path smiling as some of the petals fell on her, she couldn't helped but feel so relax like she could get peace of mind. As she walked through the path she realized she wasn't alone there was someone waiting for her, her eyes widened as she gazed ahead spotting her guest. She smiled seeing Ryu wearing his usual black falcon ninja uniform she was so happy to see him because she has missed him dearly, since she last saw him back at Tokyo during the tournament. He walked to her until they were close pulling down his mask to revealed his handsome face as she blushed wanting to stare at him forever. The dragon ninja pulled her closer in a warm embrace as she gladly accepted it feeling so safe in his powerful arms at least she knew that he care for her that was enough for her. They stood there for a while enjoying their warmth nothing else matters as long as she have him she could forget all of her problems with the super ninja by her side.

Suddenly Ryu vanished and she was all alone or so she thought, she looked around only to be surrounded by monsters. They were so many of them and they looked very scary they were growling at her and giving her such killing glares, they wanted her dead that was enough for her to know. She started running for her dear life knowing that she couldn't take on the beasts on her own, before she realized it something about her clothing was different. Her pink yukata was gone and she was wearing different clothing but she didn't focus on that, she was able to tell that she had her sword strapped on her sheath. She finally stopped unsheathing her blade facing the army of monsters although this time she wasn't showing any fear at all. Her sword started glowing with a faint pink glow before any of the monsters were about to kill her they were hit by a storm of cherry blossoms petals….

THUD!

The pink haired teen looked around and realized she has fallen from her bed, she had another dream. She sighed in a tire matter once again she has had one of her famous dreams which they didn't make any sense. She has been having them ever since she returned from her mission in Tokyo she was always having them every night which she ended up being frightened or scared by them, she will have different ones each night. The results of the nightmares have been leading her to feel stressful and having problems sleeping it has been a while since she had a goodnight sleep, without having those dreams. She didn't know the reason for having such dreams they were different but they had something in common, they all had monsters demonic creatures. She gave another sigh again getting up she got seated on her bed touching her forehead. She honestly didn't know what to do if there was a way to stop having them she was a medic not a dream expert she had no idea what they mean. She still hasn't told anyone about them, not even her teammates or Tsunade but if she does tell them will they be able to do something about it. The answer she kept it to herself for now until she was ready to say something.

'Again…those dreams what do they mean….what are they trying to tell me…argh why am I having them in the first place….why am I having them again?!' her jade eyes softened memories flashed through her mind of the past.

She needed to get ready she had chores to do among them were teaching Kasumi medical ninjutsu as part of her lessons to the kunoichi. She sniffed and smiled catching the smell of food her mother was already making breakfast, or perhaps it was already ready. Having her mother cooking for her was probably the only reason why she hasn't moved out from her house with her age. She wasn't a good cook not to mention she will be cranky during the mornings, she wasn't a morning person especially with her dreams haunting her every night. She looked at her sleeping clothes which it was a long blue shirt with white shorts she gave another yawn feeling sleepy, she wanted to sleep but she didn't wanted to get scared again. She did a couple of stretches before she headed to the door ready to leave her room.

'Sakura…..'

Her jade eyes widened in shock looking around her room" what…who's there?!"

Keeping her eyes around the room she didn't hear nothing, her ears weren't deceiving her. Someone was calling out to her this was another thing that she was experiencing, along with the nightmares she was hearing voices calling her name. It wasn't the first time it has happened to her she didn't know why this was happening to her or maybe she was starting to lose her mind. This was the last thing she needed to go insane she ignored everything and took a towel she left her room heading to the bathroom to take a warm shower. Hanging from a corner next to her bed stood her sword which it had a faint pink glow, once she has left it stopped glowing.

She sighed opening the door to the bathroom' maybe all my work is affecting my head what other explanation could there be for me to having these dreams and voices in my head?'

She closed the door locking it she was about to removed her clothes before she stood in deep thought' I wonder…..I wonder if Ryu might know the reason why am I going through all these things?'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: dojo Uchiha compound Uchiha clan district)

Sasuke was having another day doing his usual sparing, it was one of the few things he did when he didn't had a mission. After the mission to stop Donovan at the tournament he has been getting some regular missions that he considered being easy, he hasn't gotten a real challenge. He needed to have more missions so he could keep his mind busy so he stops thinking about a certain kunoichi that he was interested, more like he was in love with her. He never thought he would ever feel like this for a woman but apparently he did he has fallen for a certain lavender haired kunoichi, and she was no saint. He grinned mentally Ayane was no goody goody she was everything, rude when she wanted to be, cold when she wanted to be, she could give a crap what other people think of her. But her heart was always in the right place when she wanted to feel like it and although one of her hobby was taking care of her looks she wasn't so vain like he thought. It was torture to him he misses her never realize how much he would want to have her here with him it was basically killing him, he needed her. His sparring match weren't boring compared to his missions after all he had a good sparring partner, he grinned looking at Tenten who was panting giving him a smile.

During the years since he returned to Konoha he and the weapon mistress have been good friends, or rather close. She hasn't being getting as much missions as the rest of her teammates have been getting lately, they were all busy. Gai has happily volunteered to take another genin team but Tsunade his request because she wanted to give the chance to other jounin especially new recruits but he was still getting high rank missions, mostly they were solo missions. Lee like his teacher volunteered and now he was in charge of a fresh genin team, as for Neji he was the busiest of the team because he was promoted to ANBU captain. The bun haired jounin was the only one who was the least busy not to mention that she didn't have a genin team because all of the free positions were taken. That's when she started hanging out with the Uchiha both had some free time on their hands for them to spend some time together as friends, it only help them grow closer. Of course their relationship was of just friends and they kept it in a professional matter Sasuke was loyal to his girlfriend and he didn't wanted to cheat on her. He secretly feared for his life what will Ayane do to him if she finds out that he cheated on her, in addition that her half brother Hayate won't be happy. He will be digging his own grave remembering how those two looked when they were angry, he chose to remained loyal but he still love the Haji Mon kunoichi.

Tenten was wearing a Chinese vest colored red with white coloring on the sleeves, long black pants with brown Chinese style sandals. She was also wearing her jounin vest the pockets from the vest were enough to carry more of her weapons scrolls from her main scroll which was her big one that she usually carries on her back. She used her big scroll to release a giant shuriken it turned into multiple small shurikens, the Uchiha grinned using his chidori Kusanagi to cut the projectiles in half. The weapon's mistress released two giant shurikens throwing them at her opponent they multiple revealing more small shurikens than before, there were too many of them surrounding him. Sasuke gave another grin she has given him quite a challenge he had no choice but to activate his sharingan and vanished using his speed, he kept his distance from the barrage of shurikens. He used his chidori sembon needles to stop the shurikens from moving at high speed he charged appearing in front of her which the kunoichi smirked ready to face him in close combat. She used one of her small scrolls and it turned into a long katana blocking Sasuke's blow shocking him, his sharingan eyes were on his Kusanagi which still had his chidori on it and yet Tenten's sword was still in one piece.

She was still smirking at him" you seem to be surprise Sasuke?"

"I guess…your sword didn't break in two when it made contact with my chidori Kusanagi" he gave a grin.

"This is a very special weapon I order it to be forged with a very special component. You didn't thought I will come prepare to have a match with you didn't you?"

"Not at all I'm more interested in the component you mentioned."

"It's simple….I ordered the sword to be forged with lighting resistance steel."

"Lighting resistance?"

"Steel that is completely not affected by lighting its super strong in defense it was designed so it withstands a real lightning bolt…"

"Heh not bad looks like you found the perfect weapon to use against me. Too bad you're other weapons like your shurikens don't have the same material."

"Oh don't worry once I earned enough money I will forge all of my weapons with that same material, you won't be using your chidori Kusanagi to break my weapons again."

He grinned releasing the chidori from Kusanagi sheathing his blade" thanks for the match as always Tenten that will be all for today…."

The bun haired kunoichi smiled at him" no problem I'm always glad to give you a nice workout."

"Don't forget to clean the dojo…" the Uchiha replied before leaving.

The weapons mistress gasped looking around the whole place which was filled with shurikens and other shinobi weapons it was going to take her a while to clean the place. She sweat dropped not knowing where to start cleaning she gave a sigh.

'I hate this part Sasuke should at least give me a hand here….men.'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Hokage office fire tower)

Naruto knocked on the door of Tsunade's office she wanted to see him. He hoped it wasn't about having a future heir to his clan he loved Kasumi but he didn't wanted to rush things in marrying her and get busy with her just for the sake to have a child that will be the heir to the clan. He still wasn't used of even being a clan head or having a future seat in the council even if it will help a lot to make his lifelong dream to become a reality he needed this. It was too much for him but he had to admit that he will have to take his place as a clan head for his sake as well as for his father that's what he wanted to do. He opened the door when he heard the Hokage's office telling him to come in he entered the office meeting Tsunade and Shizune. Both of the women were smiling so they obviously had some good news to him which it was only proving the blonds' suspicions even more, he hoped for the best that he was wrong. He closed the door behind him and walked towards her desk giving a big smile it was his usual Uzumaki smile.

"You called granny?!"

The slug sanin smiled at him" I did Naruto I have some good news for you. I know you will be happy when you heard them."

'It depends what they are' he kept on his smile" what is it?"

"I just had a meeting with the council a few moments ago" replied the busty Hokage.

The blond jinchurikki tried not to flinch in fear' no it can't be don't tell me that they already want me to take place in the council….come on I'm not ready for that kind of thing…'

"The council has been very please with your duties as Konoha shinobi for a long time. You have done a lot of good things for the benefit of the village they expected anything less from you, I'm not going to keep you suspense anymore Naruto so I will get straight to the point."

Naruto braced for the bad news seeing the big smile of the blond Hokage's face" I talked to the council and half of the members have full support for you to become the candidate to become the next Hokage."

The blond jounin blinked in surprise smiling at the news but he felt relief that didn't had to join the council" re….really you mean it granny?!"

Tsunade nodded" it's not a surprise after everything you have done for the village not to mention the alliance with the Mugen Tenshin clan that was big positive boost from some of the council members. It won't be long before you finally achieve your lifelong dream Naruto."

He blushed while grinning" thanks granny….best news I ever had in a long time."

"I'm actually happy that the alliance was made by only you, I like Hayate's way of thinking. He knew how loyal you are to Konoha because he didn't trusted the rest of the village he made you a living treaty to the alliance. It's like he was giving the village a test of trust so as long as you remain loyal to the village the Mugen Tenshin clan will also remain loyal as well."

"Of course I will remain loyal to Konoha and everyone else you don't have to worry about Hayate or putting the alliance in jeopardy."

"I know but anyway if we can get to have full support of the entire council you will be name the candidate to become the Rokudaime Hokage" she replied' the three old farts don't agree and I'm not surprise either.'

"Congratulations Naruto-kun" Shizune said.

The blond jinchurikki gave his fox grin although he felt like crying he hide the urge" thanks it means a lot to me!"

"Don't forget Naruto?" Tsunade started" you're the one person who is keeping the alliance with the Mugen Tenshin clan intact, their trust and ours is in your hands."

"I know about that and don't worry I will keep the alliance alive I promise believe it!"

She nodded before giving a smirk feeling like teasing him a little" so Naruto when you will marry Kasumi?"

"What?" he blushed.

"You know you have to marry when the time comes to accept the position of clan heir so far she seems to be the rightful candidate, don't forget about having a future heir too?"

Both women chuckle at the way Naruto was blushing feeling all embarrassed it was so fun to tease him.

"Granny is that all can I go now?" he replied ignoring her last comment.

"Not exactly" she took an envelope handing it to him" this letter is for you I haven't look into it, it only has your name on the front. The messenger squads didn't detect any chakra in it so it's not some kind of trap it's just a regular letter."

The blond jounin nodded taking the letter' I wonder what could it be?'

"That will be all Naruto you're dismissed."

"Right!" he left the office.

"Tsunade-sama was it wise to tell him about the council's support?" Shizune looked at the woman with concern.

"I don't see why not he deserves to know."

"I agree but still we can't be sure if he will have full support not everyone from the council agrees on the idea to make Naruto-kun candidate to become Hokage. We don't want to lift his hopes up."

"I know what you mean but they will too idiotic not to accept him after everything he has done for the village, he's the reason Konoha is still standing proud from being destroy when sand and sound invaded. The elders will have no choice but to agree he's the best candidate for the job…."

"What about Danzo?" the dark haired woman replied.

"Let's not talk about him…." she replied with a frown the last thing she wanted is to talk about the old war hawk.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: outside of the fire tower)

Naruto was still staring at the letter with a lot of curiosity in his cerulean eyes. On the front of the envelope it only said to Naruto written in golden letters, the letter looked like one of those invitations you would get to a wedding or a party. He couldn't take it anymore and finally opened it removing the letter from the envelope he gazed at it he recognized a couple of things. On the corner of the letter there was a small drawing of brown colored man with glasses which the blond recognized, it was a cartoon version of Zack from the Dead or Alive tournament. With that he realized what the letter was about and he gave one big smile which was hiding some of his perverted nature, influenced by training with Jiraiya. He could imagine it now letting some impure thoughts race through his head, he shake the dirty thoughts he and started reading the letter.

**Yo Naruto!**

**Buddy if you received this letter then you know what this means? That's right bro my island is back on the surface and it has been remodeled better than ever and it's all thanks to you man. I can't thank you enough for lending me the money from the tournament you're a true friend, now it's my turn to repay you the favor by fulfilling the end of our bargain. This letter is an invitation for you and one other male guest that you chose to go to with you to my seaside paradise and enjoy its luxury and beauty of it. You and your guest will also participate in the third beach volleyball tournament in the first ever males division. I know what you're thinking buddy hell no it won't be a sausage fest the ladies will also be there showing their fine bodies. Yes man free booby and booty watching in the most relaxing and fun place in the entire world Zack's Deluxe island.**

**There will be one of my personal planes ready to pick you and your other invited friends in a port in Tokyo two days from now. I suggest you get moving because it will be fourteen days and fourteen nights in my exotic paradise I will be expecting you bro farewell!**

**P.S. please make sure you visit my casino when you get to my island.**

Naruto's eyes were ready to blow from his sockets finishing reading the invitation letter from the Mua Thai fighter. He giggled like a pervert imagining it right now all the beautiful and gorgeous babes from the tournament wearing sexy swimsuits showing their hot bodies. He got a nose bleed thinking about his girlfriend wearing a nice bikini showing her curves to the maximum level of sexiness, he got another nose bleed thinking of a certain blond wrestler wearing a bikini too. He didn't want to think about that he made his choice and he love Kasumi Tina was just a friend, but it didn't mean that he couldn't check her out if he ever gets the chance. He kept his big smile before putting the letter back on the envelope feeling too happy to keep his enthusiasm.

'This is going to be awesome I can't wait I already know who I'm going to chose for my guest!'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: local restaurant market district)

Sasuke was eating some rice balls with green tea. After having the sparing match with Tenten he wanted to eat some lunch before going back to some training or meditating since he seemed to be having a day off today from doing missions. He eat another rice ball enjoying the good taste however his mind was not focusing on the food he was chewing but on something else, he was trying ignored it but he couldn't. Once again he was thinking about Ayane ever since he got together with the kunoichi he has stopped thinking about his painful past. His past was always haunting him day and night even in his dreams he couldn't escape it, the horrible night of the Uchiha clan massacre. His older brother killing everyone he loved and dear to him, the one person he admired the most betrayed him badly. But ever since he met Ayane he has stopped thinking about it the tragic memories from that night were disappearing and he wasn't giving it too much thought. It didn't mattered to him anymore because it was all in the past and he has avenged the clan killing Itachi now all he needed to do is focus on the present, and Ayane was part of the present. How he wanted to have her by his side and kiss her, to taste her blissful lips once again he needed her by his side. He took another bite from his rice ball before he noticed that someone was next to him, he sweat dropped knowing the person.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto shouted to his best friend.

The Uchiha sighed he was annoyed by the presence of the blond dobe" and here I thought I was going to have a quiet lunch."

"I need to talk to you teme" he grinned holding the envelope with the letter he looked like an anxious little kind waiting to open his favorite toy.

"What do you want dobe?" he sounded uninterested of anything that the blond jounin would bring.

"I have great news and you're not going to believe it!"

"Great news….about what?" the Uchiha was still uninterested resuming his eating.

The blond jinchurikki showed him the letter" you remember Zack right?"

Sasuke gave a thoughtful look remembering the name" from the tournament yeah what of it?"

"I gave him some of the winning prize money from the tournament to him so he could get his island from the bottom of the ocean and rebuild it. Now that he's done with the preparations he's inviting me to go to his island to have a nice vacation!"

"That's it…some silly vacation?" he was more uninterested now.

"It will be the best vacation ever there will also be a beach volleyball tournament!"

"Beach volleyball?" the Uchiha snorted" now I know that you're wasting your time Naruto, be my guess if you want to go good luck if you can get permission from the Hokage to let you go."

"I will do that but first the letter says I can invite anyone I want and I choose you teme."

"No" he replied dryly taking another bite from his rice ball.

"Come on Sasuke don't be such a party bopper it will be fun I guarantee you will have fun."

"Not interested…"

"Just let me finish we won't be the only ones on the island Zack also invited everyone from the tournament."

This got the attention from the Uchiha as he stopped eating looking at him with some interest" everyone?"

Naruto grinned" looks like I got your attention now teme, you seem to be interested in the topic…"

"No way, you said everyone will be there…"

"Yeah everyone will be at Zack's island…that also includes Ayane-chan so what do you say?!"

Sasuke stood quiet in deep thought he was holding his last rice ball as he took a sip from his green tea" you're bluffing…"

The blond jinchurikki face faulted at his comment" oh come on man I will never mess with you about something as cool as this here I even have the invitation from Zack right here, go ahead and read it!"

The Uchiha took the envelope opening reading the letter, he quickly gave it back" sounds like it's the truth but I'm still not interested in going."

"But I said Ayane-chan will be there?!"

"Hn…." It was his answer that he wasn't going period.

Naruto sighed' I don't believe this he still doesn't want to go teme was always such a sour apple. What can I do I'm not going to peek…er I mean go to Zack's island without my best friend?'

Suddenly an evil grin was formed on his lips gazing at the Uchiha who resumed in eating his last rice ball' I got it…sometimes you have to think like a pervert to convince others.'

"Sasuke?" he started.

"I told you I'm not interested now leave I want to eat my lunch in peace" he was annoyed.

"But I should tell you since it's going to be on a tropic island fun in the sun and beach volleyball, everyone will be wearing swimsuits" Naruto was grinning.

The Uchiha stopped eating with wide eyes he gazed at him his words have really reached him" you mean….?"

"Yeah Ayane-chan will be there….wearing a bikini."

'Wearing a bikini….wearing a bikini….wearing a bikini…..wearing a bikini…'

Sasuke's eyes were wide he was now lost in his little world imagining it. He thought of the lavender haired kunoichi wearing a sexy purple string bikini showing her amazing sexy figure along with her nice cleavage. She was looking at him giving him a very seductive look while she winked at him she followed by blowing him a kiss. He blushed getting a nose bleed at the impure thoughts racing through his head he stood there thinking about the dirty thoughts about Ayane.

Naruto was grinning at the whole display from his friend. He never thought he will be seeing him looking in awe because he was obviously having a perverted fantasy with his girlfriend looks like he wasn't the only pervert around. He didn't want to know what was going in his head right now, nothing pure and sacred that's for sure. But he couldn't blame him since he misses Ayane a lot and he will have a huge nose bleed if he ever sees her wearing a tiny bikini barely covering any of her body parts, he will have the same reaction if he sees Kasumi wearing the same outfit.

"Let's go…" Sasuke looked at him with a determined expression.

The blond jounin grinned at him" that was fast I thought you weren't interested in going?"

"Never mind that now I'm coming too. I have been feeling bore doing nothing I haven't gotten a mission in days either…"

'That is a good excuse' Naruto rolled his eyes" all right then we should start packing I'm sure that by now Kasumi-chan and Sakura-chan must have received their invitations."

"Don't forget that we can't go without the Hokage's permission."

"Don't worry about that granny will let us go. All we have to do is tell her that we need a nice vacation because we have earned it."

"You think that will convince her to let us go?" frowned the Uchiha.

"I'll use my words to convince her she will listen to us and besides I honestly believe we deserve this vacation."

"Whatever you say I won't lift my hopes us if she says no" Sasuke stood in deep thought' I will be angry is she doesn't let us go I haven't seen Ayane in a month.'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Konoha hospital first floor)

Sakura and Kasumi had just finished their training in medical ninjutsu for the day. The lesson itself didn't took too long because Kasumi was very gifted and her perfect chakra control, she was able to learn medical ninjutsu quickly. Sakura was impressed with her progress she was truly gifted in the shinobi arts it clearly explained why she was the original leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan she had all the rightful qualifications. If this keeps up she will be teaching her the advanced jutsus she has done an excellent job thinking that she had a faster progress than herself when she trained with Tsunade, she felt proud for her. It also showed that she has become a good teacher she always the perfect candidate to be instructor material. Now that they have finished for the day they were going to take a break and probably get something to eat maybe they could hang out with their friends, at least before Sakura gets back to work her shift wasn't over yet. She has been working hard as usual but she hoped she could take a long break from her job as a medic shinobi with her current situation of her dreams and the voices. She once thought that work will help her but it wasn't and she didn't know what to do a vacation was probably her next guess.

"Congratulations Kasumi you have done another great job on today's lesson."

The kunoichi giggle at her comment" I didn't know learning medical ninjutsu was so easy, it all depends of how good your chakra control is."

"Well kunoichis are the ones who had a better chakra control than man so we're considered to be lucky" the pink haired medic smiled' can't forget that we don't have so much chakra in our reserves compared to males.'

"Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm learning so fast Sakura-san you're a great teacher."

"Oh stop it I'm just telling you one step at a time what to do, you don't have to make it such a big deal out of it" Sakura was blushing from the compliment.

"I'm telling the truth you're a great teacher" she laughed seeing her expression.

"Let's drop the topic I always get embarrassed for receiving compliments" she was still blushing.

Kasumi smiled but she decided to remain quiet she never knew Sakura could be kind of shy when it comes to receiving compliments. They resumed their walk going to a restaurant reaching the exit of the hospital. When they left the building they saw Shizune heading their way she seemed to be holding two letters.

"Shizune-sempai" Sakura smiled at the raven haired woman.

The woman smiled happy to see the two kunoichis she has been searching for the two of you for a while" Sakura-san Kasumi-san I'm glad to have found you Tsunade-sama received these letters for you. She told me to give them to them you they seem to be just regular letters."

Sakura took her letter along with Kasumi both of them were in deep thought wondering what they were about.

"You don't know what they say?" asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"Of course not"

"Sorry for asking just making sure" she gave a goofy grin.

"Well I better get going I'll see you later" Shizune left.

"I wonder what these letters say."

Kasumi took a closer look at her letter she saw that there was the letter Z written on the back of the envelope. Her eyes widened as she figured out the content of the letters it's not the first time she has received these kind of letter before. She smiled knowing what it means she secretly thought that it was about time she has been feeling like she wanted to take a long break from all of her shinobi duties, looks like she wasn't the only one who got the invitation. Sakura was also holding the same type of letter unlike her she was pretty much clueless because she has never gotten this type of invitation before. The pink haired kunoichi finally let curiosity get the best of her as she finally opened the envelope taking the letter she opened it seeing what it seemed to be a cartoon version of Zack, below him some text writing.

**Dear Haruno Sakura:**

**You are receiving this letter because you have been selected to participate in this year's beach volleyball tournament in the females division at Zack's Deluxe Island. You will also enjoy the many luxuries and wonderful activities being offered at my seaside paradise for fourteen days and fourteen nights, relaxation and fun in the sun are one of the few fun activities you can do. If you accept my invitation go to the port side of Tokyo in two days from now there will be one of my personal planes there waiting to pick you and your other invited friends. I will be humbly waiting for you and I hope you have a wonderful time at my island. Don't forget to visit my casino if you accept to go farewell!**

**Your friend Zack ^_^**

**P.S. wear a swim suit.**

Sakura blinked finished reading the letter' Zack…from the tournament didn't he said that his island sink to the bottom of the ocean?'

"Zack is finally inviting us to his island" Kasumi said smiling she didn't minded opening her invitation since she knew the content of the letter.

"But wasn't he complaining that his island was at the bottom of the ocean?"

"Naruto-kun did give him part of the tournament's prize money so he could find a way to raise it back to the surface."

"That makes sense I guess but what's this all about a beach volleyball tournament?" the pink haired medic was still staring at her invitation.

"Every time Zack has invited us to his island he used to lie to get us to go there. The first time he sent invitations that said that the fourth tournament was going to take place on his island, but it was really a lie there was no tournament just a beach volleyball tournament. The strange part of this was that he only invited the women from the tournament" replied Kasumi.

"So wait Kasumi you've been to Zack's island before?" Sakura was somehow interested at the topic.

The kunoichi nodded" I've been there the two times he has announced the beach volleyball tournament it's a very relaxing fun place. I have really enjoyed spending my time there and the beach volleyball is fun too, I'm sure you will love the place too Sakura-san."

"Sounds like it's the ultimate vacation resort' the pink haired kunoichi smile in delight' but wait he only invites women and he's the only guy on the island…'

"**Sounds like a perverts dream!"** inner Sakura frowned.

"I guess we'll be the only ones to go to his island because we're the only ones with invitations, but it says here that we will participate in the female's division. Are there any more people besides us going?"

"What do you mean?" Kasumi was curious at her comment.

Sakura handed her the invitation letter and she began reading" women's division?"

"If he only invites women why would it say women's division?"

Kasumi was in deep thought' what's going on Zack only invites women so why….is he planning to invite other people besides us he would never invite men?'

The pink haired chunin kept her smile putting her invitation back on the envelope" oh well I guess we'll find out when we go there."

"You really want to go Sakura-san?"

"Yeah this sounds like a once in a life time opportunity I'm not missing this for anything in the world" she smiled' besides this is exactly what I need to help me get through my problems, some r and r on a remote island.'

"I want to go too I have come to like going to Zack's island" Kasumi replied.

"We will have to asked permission from Tsunade-sama to let us go I'm sure she will understand my case…"

"What case?"

Sakura cleared her throat not wanting to mention about her dreams" nothing…it's nothing let's go have some lunch before we go packing…."

"Okay I am a little hungry."

"Sakura-chan Kasumi-chan!"

The two kunoichis saw Naruto heading their way with Sasuke following him close by, the blond gave his girlfriend a quick hug making her blush. Sasuke just rolled his eyes he wasn't interested in any of that kind of business while Sakura smiled at the couple. She was happy for the couple although sometimes she felt sorry for Kasumi to put up with the blond jinchurikki. The blond smiled seeing that they were holding the invitation letters from Zack just like he expected soon they will be heading towards paradise.

"I see you guys have received Zack's invitations."

"Naruto-kun?" Kasumi was surprised.

"Wait a minute Naruto how do you know that we received invitations to go to Zack's island?" replied Sakura.

The blond jinchurikki smirked showing them his own invitation" because he told me in this letter he sent me which is also an invitation for me to go to his island. I'm going to participate in the volleyball tournament with the guys."

"What?!" Sakura was shocked.

"Naruto-kun that can't be, Zack has never invited man to his island" Kasumi said.

"This time he has made an exception because I convinced him if everyone from the tournament we're to attend his island and I do mean everyone so the guys are coming too!"

The pink haired kunoichi reacted the same way Sasuke did when he heard Ayane was coming" you mean everyone as in….everyone from the tournament like…." She smiled feeling so happy thinking about the super shinobi.

The blond jounin gave a grin wanting to tease her the same way as his best friend" yes Sakura-chan Ryu will be there too….shirtless wearing a pair of swim trunks."

'Wearing a pair of swim trunks….wearing a pair of swim trunks…..wearing a pair of swim trunks….wearing a pair of swim trunks…'

The same thing was being repeated in Sakura's head over and over again soon she was lost in her perverted world. She imagined Ryu wearing a pair of blue short swim trunks showing his powerful muscle chest his perfect biceps, hot six pack the kind of body that would make any woman wet her panties. She blushed imagining him removing his swim trunks revealing a sexy black thong pretty soon she had some drool on her lower left lip along with a nose bleed. Her whole body felt hot and she was wet between her legs feeling so aroused imagining the hot sexy piece of human flesh she has ever laid eyes on. By now everyone we're staring at her with a sweat dropped not believing that she will be this openly in a perverted way.

"Um…Sakura-san…" Kasumi started.

"She can't hear you…" Sasuke replied.

'And she hits me because I act like a pervert she's no different, she's more of a closet pervert remembering when she got a nose bleed and cheered Konohamaru for using the boy on boy version of sexy jutsu' smirked Naruto.

Sakura raised a fist in the air the image of a bare naked Ryu was still in her mind" hell yeah what are we waiting for let's start packing?!!"

"**Hell yeah naked Ryu naked Ryu naked Ryu NAKED RYU!!!" **inner Sakura was having tons of nose bleeds.

"Hold it Sakura I believe we have to ask permission from the Hokage to leave first, I suggest we talk to her before packing" Sasuke said putting some reason on his teammate's head.

"Sasuke's right let's talk to granny first so she can let us go" Naruto replied.

"Will Tsunade-sama let us go just like that we do have shinobi duties to fulfill? Kasumi said being the voice of reason in the group" to ask her to let us go to a tropic island to have a vacation is not right, we have a responsibility as Konoha shinobis."

Sakura sighed in disappointment feeling like she won't be able to go to the seaside paradise" you're right she's not going to let us go if we tell her that and there's no way I'm going to lie to her, I know how scary Tsunade-sama can get when she's angry."

"Don't worry guys I have everything under control" Naruto said with a confident expression.

"What are you planning dobe?" asked the Uchiha.

"Just leave it to me I will talk to granny" the blond jinchurikki was still looking very confident.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Hokage's office fire tower)

"You want what?!!" shouted a shocked Tsunade along with Shizune her eyes were the size of plates.

Naruto scratched the back of his head" what I said granny….I want you to give me permission to have a vacation."

The slug sanin's mouth was wide open and Shizune was in the same boat. They never thought they would hear those words coming out of the blonds' mouth, hell freezes over when he would say that. They immediately thought that he has lost his mind or perhaps he was sick and it was a serious infection that he was suffering. The rest of the great were amused at the sight of course no one expected that Naruto would ask for a vacation ever with his attitude. Sasuke was grinning, Sakura was smirking and Kasumi giggled at their reactions. They went to his side worried sick that something must have seriously going wrong with the blond jinchurikki.

"He must be sick Tsunade-sama" Shizune replied.

"I know Naruto talk to me, are you okay do you have a fever?!"

"I'm okay don't get too worked up…"

"Don't get too worked up?!" shouted the blond Hokage shocking the group" you're always complaining that I should give you more missions than usual and you don't like doing nothing on your day off. You will prefer to do endless missions instead of having a break let alone a vacation!"

"I decided that I deserve a vacation after everything I have done for the village don't you think so granny?"

"Of course I agree if you want a vacation I will gladly give you permission to go wherever you have in mind."

Naruto gave his fox grin" thanks granny they will be coming with me too they need this vacation."

Tsunade nodded looking at Sakura remembering what she told her about her dreams' yes this is for the best….she needs this vacation too maybe afterwards she will finally feel better.'

"Tsunade-sama I agree that Naruto-kun and Sakura-san should go to a vacation but sending Sasuke and Kasumi too….is it all right to send so many of our shinobi away?" Shizune said she also knew of Sakura's situation with her dreams.

"It's not just Naruto and Sakura who deserves some r and r but I also believe Kasumi and Sasuke need it too. They have become into one of the best additions in the leaf village both have worked hard, they deserve to be rewarded."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Kasumi gave a bow.

"Hn…." Sasuke replied in his usual tone.

"We really appreciate that you agree with this Tsunade-sama" Sakura said.

The slug sanin nodded" how long this vacation will last?"

"Fourteen days" replied Naruto.

"Two weeks eh…..that will be enough for a long break. All right you four may go and start on your packing you will report back to me in two weeks."

"Right!"

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: outside of Konoha village gates)

The four shinobis have changed completely their clothing and they were wearing something very different for any shinobi to wear. Naruto was wearing a orange shirt with the words believe it written in green, short navy blue pants reaching a little below his knees with the traditional shinobi blue sandals. He was holding his backpack which was filled with spare clothing and other things he will need for the trip to the island. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue t shirt with Uchiha clan symbol colored red on the back of the shirt black pants the same height as Naruto with the same type of shinobi sandals, he was also holding his backpack with his things. Sakura was wearing a sleeveless white t shirt with the words hell yeah written in black on the back of her shirt was the symbol of her clan but it was colored black too, red shorts knee level and shinobi sandals looking a lot like they were high heels. She was also holding her backpack with her things and somehow she decided to bring her sword, not knowing why though. Finally Kasumi was wearing a milky pink short sleeve blouse with a short blue skirt knee level with the same shinobi sandals as the boys she was also holding her backpack with her things. They were ready to leave with one destination in mind.

"Let's go guys this is the beginning of the possible best vacation ever!" Naruto said.

"I am looking forward to this we have never had a vacation like this before" Sakura said.

"We should make the best of it" replied Sasuke.

"You only want to go because Ayane-chan will be there" the blond grinned.

"Hn…." It obviously meant that he was right.

"I'm so happy to be going back to Zack's island this time I will see everyone again, I'm always glad to see all of my friends" Kasumi said ignoring the thought that she will also see Tina again but she erased it replacing it with family' this time….Hayate will be there too…'

"And Sakura-chan will see Ryu again" Naruto grinned at the pink haired medic.

"I will be happy to see him again it's been a month since I last saw him" she smiled looking ahead' I guess my Karma is really good….it's leading me back to Ryu.'

"Time to go we have two days to make it to Tokyo port to catch Zack's plane that will head to his island" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"We'll increase our speed with focusing chakra on our feet" Sasuke said.

The four shinobis vanished from the village gates ready to start their well deserve vacation in a place where is considered the most relaxing and fun place to be. The seaside paradise now known as Zacks's Deluxe Island where they will cross paths again with their friends from the Dead or Alive tournament, old friends and old rivals an experience they will never forget.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Hey there you have it the first chapter from part 2 it's finally done. I know it sounds like I didn't put too much effort but I promise that the story will get better promise. As always feel free to leave a review is you like the story so far and please don't ask when the lemons will start, my answer not yet all in due time. I will try and update this story more frequently honest once again review and I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next chapter: welcome to Zack's Deluxe Island


	2. Welcome to Zack's deluxe island

Chapter 2 Welcome to Zack's Deluxe Island

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters inner Sakura speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks _

**Gravenimage enters the stage while the crowd is applauding him they were happy all right because he was going to update the story again.**

**Gravenimage: hey folks welcome to another exciting chapter like I promise I am going to update the story again.**

**Audience A: thank goodness I thought it was going to take you four months to update again.**

**Gravenimage sweat dropped: hey don't be mean I promise I would do whatever it takes to update this story sooner and here I am.**

**Audience H: great now if you can update moon shinobi I will be happy.**

**Gravenimage: oh brother they will never be satisfy whatever anyway let's introduce today's guest who will say the disclaimer here's the man, the drunken master Brad Wong!"**

**(Audience dead silent cricket sound)**

**Gravenimage:…**

**(Audience looking everywhere)**

**Gravenimage: ?**

**Audience B: where is he?**

**Gravenimage: yeah where is he hey Brad?**

**Suddenly the camera zooms in the audience Brad is found sleeping on the corner holding his sake bottle everyone sweat dropped.**

**Gravenimage: he's sleeping why am I not surprise Brad WAKE UP!**

**Brad wakes up while the show staff dragged him to the stage the audience started cheering.**

**Gravenimage: glad to see that you decided to join us Brad.**

**Brad: is this Mike's bar?**

**Gravenimage sweat dropped: no this is no bar Brad you haven't forgotten that today you're on the show to say the disclaimer right?**

**Brad: disclaimer I don't own anything.**

**Audience along with Gravenimage *face palm***

**Gravenimage: not that you're going to say the disclaimer about my story.**

**Brad: want a drink Grave-san?**

**Gravenimage: no thank you I don't drink when I'm in the middle of doing the story, just say the disclaimer please.**

**Brad: sure Grave-san doesn't own Naruto and Dead or Alive it's the property of Marvel and Tite Kubo-san.**

**Gravenimage: O_O**

**Audience *head desk***

**Brad: there how was that?**

**Gravenimage face palmed: Brad what in the world was that?**

**Brad: the disclaimer.**

**Gravenimage: it's all wrong Dead or Alive is owned by Team Ninja and the company Tecmo and for crying out loud Tite Kubo owns Bleach it's Massashi Kishimoto-san who owns Naruto. Also Marvel is owned by Stan Lee!**

**Brad: didn't Disney buy Marvel?**

**Gravenimage giving a frightening shudder: please do not remind me about that I still can't sleep at night ever since, Marvel hasn't been the same since that tragedy happened. Brad how much do you drink?**

**Brad: I'm always drinking sake is the source of life and joy.**

**Gravenimage: well I think you have had plenty enough your brain cells are probably gone by now that will explain your lack of intelligence.**

**Brad: why are you being so mean to me Grave-san I thought we were buddies?**

**Gravenimage: we are and that's why I'm worry about you I need you in once piece for this story so SECURITY!**

**The security staff surrounded Brad before he was strapped in a straight jacket.**

**Brad: what is this what's going on Grave-san?**

**Gravenimage: something I should have done long ago Brad you're going to AA.**

**Brad gasped in horror: AA you don't mean….?**

**Gravenimage: that's right you're going to alcoholic anonymous!**

**Brad: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Gravenimage: don't be so melodramatic you need this it's for your own good buddy.**

**Brad: you can't do this I need alcohol to survive I need it!**

**Gravenimage: take him away boys!**

**The security got him backstage.**

**Gravenimage smiling at the audience: sorry for the long delay now on with the chapter!**

**Audience: FINALLY!**

* * *

(Day 1 Morning)

(Location: above the skies somewhere in the Atlantic)

High in the skies a private plane was flying at moderate speed heading straight east heading to its designed destination. The plane was colored white with blue lines on the back side it on its left wing had the insignia of a giant Z letter which it stand for the name Zack, the plane was one of his personnel properties. Inside of the plane stood four passengers minus the pilot four eager teens who were happy that they have started their vacation after leaving their respective home village. The four shinobi from Konoha were happy to have taken this small vacation all thanks to Zack who was able to repair and raised his island to the surface again, thanks to Naruto for giving him some of the prize money of the tournament. Now of course they were happy they were going to a tropical island filled with hot sun nice relaxing beach and luxury hotel suite they will have lots of fun in the sun it's exactly what they needed after doing so many tough missions. The four teens like the idea of having some rest and relaxation but they all wanted something else, some of them already had other things in mind which it was the main reason why they decided to go in the first place. Anyone could possibly realize their real motives for coming to Zack's seaside paradise.

Naruto was eager to arrive to Zack's island some vacation won't be so bad for him after everything he has been through with the missions, in addition to spend more time with his girlfriend. Of course his perverted side was dying to see the seaside paradise filled with the gorgeous ladies of the tournament wearing sexy bikinis the images will make him have a nose bleed. It couldn't be helped being trained by the biggest pervert in the world who was probably on the other side surrounded by beautiful women, he chuckle thinking that he was resting in peace. He suddenly got an image of Tina wearing a sexy tight bikini showing her bombshell body he mentally erased the hot picture he couldn't about the blond wrestler like that anymore since he was together with Kasumi now. She was his friend nothing more he took a glance at the kunoichi he smiled at her happy to have and in love with her he only wanted her, but the thought of the hot blond in a swimsuit was still haunting him his perverted side reacting to the hot image.

Kasumi was feeling comfortable and ready to relax and have some fun at Zack's island. She has been looking forward to return to the island she remembers how much fun and how relaxation she always got whenever she went to the tropical island resort. This year it will be different it will be even better with her boyfriend joining her on the vacation along that Zack has also invited the guys to his island, which she considered a major shock it was something he would never do. Things should be looking great for her but they weren't there was something bothering her and it had to do with Tina, she knew the blond wrestler was going to be there like she has always shown the last two times. She knew she likes Naruto she might try to win him over and steal him from her the thought scared her she loves the whiskered blond too much to let him go. She wasn't planning in giving him up not without a fight Naruto was her boyfriend she will fight for him there was no way she was going to lose him to Tina even if she has to jeopardize her friendship with the blond bombshell. She decided to let go of the though and just enjoy the future vacation that awaits them, including the volleyball tournament.

Sasuke just stood quiet being his usual emo self while on the inside he was trying not to be too eager, he was dying to arrive to the island. The Uchiha was reserve when it came to these kinds of things pretending like he was bore not expecting to have fun on Zack's island it will be a very boring event for him. Anyone could tell it was bull crap from his part like Naruto he knew his only reason for joining them was to visit his girlfriend the lavender haired kunoichi who has tame him to her will. He does missed Ayane a lot without saying a word to no one he hasn't seen her in a month she was probably the only woman who doesn't take his emo crap and she would just said it in his face because she wasn't scared of him. He actually like rough strong willed woman for some reason which he thought that most of the ninjas in Konoha were married to rough women he had the same taste too. The thought of Ayane wearing a swimsuit went to his head and he grinned mentally the same perverted grin as Naruto, as usual he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

Sakura was smiling the entire time eager like the rest of her friends she just wanted to arrive already and relax. This was the kind of thing she needed a nice vacation on a tropical island to escape her problems, things that they were bothering her. She hope that this was the answer to solve her the problem with her strange dreams and the voices she has been hearing for a while now relaxing on Zack's island was probably the thing to make her forget about her dreams. If the vacation trip doesn't work she can still rely on her friend Ryu the dragon shinobi has become a close friend of hers and she knew that he will try and help her he was loyal to all of his friends. She smiled thinking about him he will be present at Zack's island she could see it now wearing a pair of short swimming trunks showing his godly muscle chest she started blushing at the thought. By now she was in her perverted mode having dozens of impure thoughts regarding herself and the super shinobi she was giggling mentally while inner Sakura was having tons of nose bleeds there was no limit to her hormones thinking, she couldn't wait to see him. She erased those dirty thoughts and finally focused on the reason for coming to this vacation her problem was top priority than pleasing her sexual urges.

The pilot gave a smile as he spotted their destination not too far now he picked up his microphone" ladies and gentlemen we have finally reached Zack's Deluxe island please be seated safely as we will begin to descend."

The four shinobis eagerly looked through the window as they all smiled. They could see in the far distance an island which looked very big they were able to see the different things that would make it different from an ordinary island. There were tons of buildings and houses they recognized that the tallest was Zack's famous hotel it obviously had his initials, there were also other tall buildings, it seems there was more than one hotel. They noticed there were other places around the island probably all the kinds of stores available for buying beach equipment and other items, it was an impressive sight. They were all in awe at how beautiful it looked it was the kind of thing that will be seen in dreams, like a fantasy island. Just by looking at it they knew they will have the time of their life having the best vacation they have ever had in their entire lives. Kasumi smiled noticing that the island completely different from the last time she visited it has been remodeled just like Zack said she was getting more eager to arrive on the island now wondering what new attractions and activities the Mua Thai fighter has established.

"Amazing….." Sakura said in awe.

"**Hell yeah it's going to be awesome!"** inner Sakura was jumping up and down in pure joy.

"Not bad…." Sasuke replied.

"It's even more beautiful since the last time I came" Kasumi said.

Naruto looked at the island with wide eyes he could see the beauty, the fun and the bikini babes. He was getting more eager than the rest of the group he couldn't wait anymore he wanted to be on the island already.

"Hey how much longer till we descend?" asked the inpatient blond looking at the pilot.

"Just be patient Naruto" scolded Sakura although she was dying to be on the island too.

"We'll descend on the island in a proximately…..twenty minutes" replied the pilot.

The blond jinchurikki scowled" that's too long I am not waiting that long to get there, guys we're leaving the plane now!"

Everyone sweat dropped at his comment even the pilot while Sasuke raised an eye brow at his friend.

"Leaving the plane?"

"Yeah that's right!"

"How are you planning to do that?" asked Sakura with a sweat dropped.

"What do you think we're jumping from the plane?"

Hearing that the pilot laughed out loud" ha oh man I didn't know you were such a joker, I don't have any parachutes buddy so you can't jump just stay seated and wait patiently until we arrive."

Naruto gave a grin" we're not using any parachutes."

The rest have to smirk at his comment they have decided to follow his lead.

"You can't be serious?" asked the pilot.

"He's serious fine dobe I'm in" replied Sasuke.

Sakura sighed" you're always doing things so recklessly Naruto….fine I am feeling inpatient."

Kasumi giggle forgetting about her shinobi abilities" I have never try it before this will be my first time"

The whiskered blond smirked getting up from his seat opening the door of the plane making the pilot to freaked out from his seat.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Like I said we're jumping from the plane."

"This is not funny!" he shouted giving a comical expression.

"He's not joking" replied the Uchiha.

"Are you all insane we're over fifty feet above the sea you will all get killed?"

(Song: higher ground by Red Hot Chili Peepers)

Naruto smile" yeah that's what makes it even more fun!"

The pilot freaked out when the four shinobis jumped from his plane' oh my if they all die I am so dead!'

"Banzai!" shouted the blond falling from the sky.

The four teen were falling and falling letting the strong wind hit their faces the adrenaline has hit their bodies. The thrill was excited and they have to admit that Naruto's idea was not so bad it was definitely a lot quicker than relying on the plane to land on the island. By now they were getting closer to the island they were able to see a port nearby if they don't do something they will hit the ocean and probably drown. The force of the strong fall could probably kill them but that wasn't going to happen Naruto was gazing at his friend with a smirk they were giving him the you better do something look before he reacted, he bit his thumb making some blood appeared and quickly made hand seals.

"Summoning jutsu!"

POOF!

As the smoke cleared the toad boss Gamabunta stood in place allowing the three shinobi to land safely on his back while Sasuke has summoned one of his hawks summon. The large bird landed on the dock as the Uchiha got off and the summon vanished while the giant toad was present looking around the place. He gazed as Naruto and the two kunoichis got off from him landing on the dock joining up with the Uchiha.

"Thanks for breaking our fall toad boss!"

"_**Long time no see Naruto but you shouldn't used me as an air bag" **_replied Gamabunta.

"Sorry buddy but we needed your or we could have hit the sea hard we just fell from fifty feet above."

"_**Fine very well if you don't need me anymore then I'm leaving."**_

POOF!

(Song ends)

Once the toad boss was gone the tall blond turned to his friends" so what are we waiting for let's check this place out?"

They nodded as they started walking Naruto has taken Kasumi's hand wanting to walk with his girlfriend, they begun their exploration on the tropical island. As they were walking they were amazed with the beautiful scenery of the tall trees and different kinds of plants the island itself was truly a work of everlasting beauty Zack knew what he was doing when he bought the island. They reached a street where it lead them to view of the beach and all kinds of stores with food, clothing and beach equipment it was very tempting to buy something. But their anxiety was even stronger than their urge to buy something as they were dying to meet up with their shinobi allies and friends, at least to Sasuke and Sakura. The Uchiha wanted to meet up with Ayane already and be with her one month without having his girlfriend was pure torture even if she sometimes annoys him to hell, he always enjoys her company. Sakura was feeling the same way she did missed Ryu dearly and she wanted to be with him so he can keep her company in addition if he can help her with her problem, she was praying that the vacation solves it.

Naruto looked at his two teammates and gave a small smirk he knew very well that they were eagerly wanting to meet their shinobi friends. He knew about Sasuke missing his girlfriend and Sakura missing her soon to be boyfriend at least that's what she wants in the future, a playful grin was formed on his lips. He felt like teasing one of them and since the pink haired kunoichi was the one who looked more eager than Sasuke she has become the target of his small prank. Kasumi was looking at her boyfriend and she didn't like the look on his face he was up to no good, knowing him it will be a prank. She has come to recognize the look on his eyes whenever he was up to something.

Naruto smiled looking at nowhere in particular" hey Ryu!"

"Where?" shouted the excited Sakura.

"Ha made you look!"

WHAM!

She smacked his head while giving a mean comical expression" baka!"

Sasuke shook his head" you had that coming dobe…."

Kasumi just sighed helping the dizzy blond get up she didn't argued with the Uchiha's comment because he was right.

Sakura scowled at the falling blond" Naruto don't ever do that again!"

"Can't you take a joke Sakura-chan?" replied the dizzy Naruto who was still seeing stars.

"That joke was rude" the pink haired teen crossed her arms she was blushing because she was still anxious to see the super shinobi.

"Sheesh Sakura-chan it's not like you're expecting to see Ryu naked" replied the blond.

"Bad choice of words "Sasuke said he knew he was going to regret saying them.

"Naruto-kun….?" Kasumi got scared seeing Sakura's expression.

The pink haired medic had steam coming out of her ears giving a mean look for his perverted comment" Naruto that's it!"

"Ah Kasumi-chan save me from Sakura-chan!" Naruto gave a comical expression he immediately went behind his girlfriend to protect himself from the wrath of the deadly cherry blossom.

"Don't you dare use Kasumi as a shield?" Sakura gave her own mean comical look.

The Uchiha sighed at the sight' it's going to be a long day….'

* * *

(Location: poolside)

In one of the tables of the beautiful and luscious place stood a blond woman in her early twenties, who was none other than Tina. The blond superstar was wearing a pair of jean shorts while on the back was the American flag, she had a blue shirt with the American flag with the words American woman written in white letters. She was also wearing blue sunglasses along with some blue sneakers she was enjoying the sightseeing so far because she has recently arrived on the island. She smiled admitting that Zack has done it again his island was more beautiful and exotic than the last time she was here, and just like last time she will enjoy herself to the fullest. But even with her positive to relax and have fun something was not right with her somehow it didn't felt the same to her like it did last time, she couldn't think straight. Instead of focusing on the tropical island she was thinking about something else, more precise someone else. It has been a month since she last saw him and she couldn't stop thinking about him, about a certain tall whiskered blond who stole her heart back when she was a Tokyo at the DOA tournament. Because of him she couldn't sleep right or even eat right he was always in her mind the blond simply put her in the spell that is love. Naruto has become such a great friend to her and she eventually fell for him without notice it was no wonder that every time she was with him she felt happy and full of life.

She smiled remembering every single thing she did with him the times they have spent together were the happiest to her. When they went together to eat burritos, when she invited him play video games on her Xbox 360, when she laughed at his silly jokes even her match against him he was holding back because he didn't wanted to hurt her. She wanted him here with her she wanted to have his heart to be hers and only hers along with his friendship, but she knew she couldn't take his heart it already belonged to someone else. Her sapphire eyes hardened thinking about the kunoichi that stole him from her Kasumi she was the one that fell in love with Naruto and the one he chose, he chose the kunoichi of destiny over her. It made her angry and jealous that the blond chose to love her and deep inside she probably never had a chance against Kasumi in the first place. She didn't had that strong bond and chemistry with Naruto like he has with the kunoichi they were always together while she was trying to take him trying to steal his heart in a selfish way, even so she failed in the end. She was well aware that she couldn't steal his heart when it was already taken by free will by someone else who returned his feelings of affection. She finally erased the thoughts it will make her full of stress and she came here to relax.

"Hey Tina!"

The blond bombshell smiled seeing her best friend Lisa walking to her while waving at her. The ebony woman was wearing a white t shirt with a yellow smiley face that said have a nice day, a pair of red shorts with red flower sandals. She was happy to see her with Lisa here she can start relaxing and enjoying the vacation like usual, she needed to have some fun and some beach volleyball anything to get her mind of Naruto. Spending time with her best friend always helped her forget her stress maybe she can help her forget the whiskered blond she gave her a hug smiling at her.

"Tina you're finally here!"

"You bet I really wanted to come here I need the vacation and I haven't regretted my decision, this place looks amazing."

Lisa nodded" I know Zack has really done it this time his island has never looked so wonderful."

"It gives a whole new meaning to the word remodeling but either way I'm impressed with what he has done here" replied the blond superstar.

"There are lots of new places I've never seen before the last time we we're here so I don't know much about it."

"So you won't show me around like you usually do?"

"Sorry Tina not this time but when I arrived here Niki came to me and told me that everyone who are guests on the island and will be competing in this year's volleyball tournament are to meet at the lobby of the royal hotel after noon."

"I guess we still have a couple of hours before going to the hotel."

"Yeah we can stay here and relax or have a drink hey we could even play the hoping game or some friendly tug of war."

Tina sighed" I would prefer sitting down and enjoy the weather. I wonder how long before everyone else arrives here."

"Not long I think…..Tina look" she smiled pointing to a direction next to her.

The blond woman looked at the direction and smiled she was looking at a small cat it looks like it was one month old, it was colored orange with lots of white stripes. The sight of the small animal was very cute no one can resist such an adorable thing.

"It's so cute here kitty kitty kitty" Lisa was making small gestures to convince the feline to come to her.

"It is cute look at his orange fur…orange…..that's his favorite color" her sapphire eyes softened thinking about a certain blond teen.

Lisa tried to ignore her friend's comment resuming her gestures but the cat ran away" oh he got away why do they always have to do that?"

"You saw the whiskers it looks so adorable…just like Naruto he has whiskers on his cheeks it made him look so funny and cute" Tina was smiling thinking about the blond.

The ebony woman sighed she had a feeling this was going to happen one way or the other, it couldn't be help. She knew how much Tina has come to care for Naruto she like him a lot there was no denying it, she felt sorry for her. It's like she was torturing herself thinking about the whiskered blond it wasn't healthy she knew why it was impossible for her to have him Naruto has chosen someone else. He has chosen Kasumi over her he loves her and not her friend it the only thing the blond woman will be experiencing is heart break letting him go will be hard. It was no wonder why she misses him so much almost anything will remind her of him including the orange cat, with orange being his favorite color and the whiskers. It was her job to help her get through this no matter what it wasn't going to be pretty the fact that Kasumi was coming here like last time. The last thing she wanted was a cat fight between her best friend and the kunoichi they should settle things in a more appropriate manner. She looked at the blond who was still in deep thought probably still thinking about the blond teen who stole her heart ready to say a good speech.

"Tina I know you missed him and I know you would do anything to have him here with you but….I'm sorry it can't be done you know that. Naruto he's probably together with Kasumi after one month he loves her, I know it's hard for you but you will have to learn to let him go…."

"I do know that I really do but it's not that easy Lisa I can't….I just can't. I like him very much I have never met anyone like him I don't think I'll be able to let him go."

"Tina….?"

"I'm well aware he chose Kasumi he made his choice it will be best if he's happy, but I am not sure how I will act if I ever see her" the blonds' eyes hardened thinking about the kunoichi.

"Whatever happens I will be here for you" Lisa gave her a smile.

"Thanks wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Eliot and Kokoro were walking happily holding hands in one of the paths that lead to one of the many beaches on the island both were holding their bags with their belongings. The blond teen was wearing a blue shirt with green shorts reaching to his knees and black beach sandals. Kokoro was wearing an orange shirt with the peace symbol painted in green with white shorts and orange flower sandals. Both were happy to have come here to spend time together and grow closer a couple, even if they were already close back at the tournament. The seventeen year old was happy to have returned here since the last time she was here she has enjoyed being at Zack's island and participating at the volleyball tournament but she never expected that Eliot go an invitation to come here as well. She has found out about Zack's island his main rule that men weren't allow to come it was like some kind of sacred rule that his tropical paradise was only meant for women, looks like he has changed his mind. The happy couple smiled walking on the road enjoying the sightseeing they had a feeling they will experience the best vacation ever things were going to be all right for them, they have arrived in true paradise.

"This place is wonderful!" Eliot said.

"It sure is it looks more beautiful than the last time I was here, Zack really remodeled it."

"And change the rules allowing men to come I still don't know why he only women to come in the first place?"

"I guess it's kind of obvious when you think about it."

"I really don't get it" replied the blond.

'Sometimes Eliot can be quite dense' Kokoro sweat dropped.

"Come on you remember what that woman told us we're suppose to go to the lobby of the royal hotel where everyone will be there?"

Eliot nodded" she's supposed to give us a grand tour of the whole island I can't wait."

"I'm really glad that you're here" she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Me too ….um Kokoro?" the blond looked straight ahead.

"What's wrong?" she followed his gaze.

Both were staring that someone was heading their way they immediately could recognized him as one of their friends, it was none other than Brad Wong. The older man was wearing an open Hawaiian shirt with a white sleeveless shirt, short grey pants like Eliot reaching to his knees holding his bags with his things, and black beach sandals. As they took a closer look at him they noticed something was awfully wrong about him he wasn't moving in all kinds of directions like he used to because he was always drunk, he was walking like a normal person which it was very weird and creepy. He waved at them smiling they're confirmations were true something was really wrong with the older man as he has gotten closer to them.

"What's going on?" asked the raven haired teen.

"Yes why is Brad….?"

"Eliot Kokoro long time no see" Brad said still smiling.

Both teens gasped their eyes were wide hearing him taking a closer look at him now they knew something was definitely wrong with him. Something was up he was acting so odd so normal before the realization hit them hard and they couldn't believe it. They looked at him hoping that they were in some kind of nightmare while Brad had to sweat dropped at their reactions although he was shocked too, he decided to have a change for once.

"It can't be Brad…." Kokoro started.

"Holy crap Brad you're sober!" Eliot shouted in shock.

"Yes I am" he replied with a laugh.

"Eliot I'm scare."

"You're not the only one this feels so wrong in every way."

"I know it must be shocking to see me this way I'm always drinking because alcohol has always been my life and joy but I have decided to turn over a new leaf. Since I was invited here I want to relax without relying on my friend alcohol."

"This is not a dream" Eliot said.

"More like it's not a nightmare" Kokoro followed.

"Come on what do we say if we forget about this topic and enjoy our stay in this wonderful island?"

"You're really serious Brad?" the blond teen was still shocked.

"Well I am until the end of this vacation I will never quit on drinking."

"Figures but I guess it's not so bad that you chose to stop drinking even if it's for two weeks" replied Kokoro.

The truth finally sink in to Eliot giving a smile" whoa Brad this is a whole new side of you I have never seen, I'm pretty sure sensei Gen Fu would be proud to see you acting like this."

"Sometimes being sober isn't so bad after all I can still have fun and enjoy life the way I am now."

"Good for you Brad" Kokoro smiled.

"Let's get going then we have a place to go" Eliot said.

"Hey you guys!"

The trio looked to the direction where they heard the loud voice, seeing the source of the voice they smiled spotting a familiar group. They saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kasumi heading their way everyone smiled seeing familiar faces from the DOA tournament it was so good to see them again. The feeling of nostalgia finally kicked in meeting their old friends who they forged a bond while they were competing in the martial arts tournament it was great seeing them again after one month. To think everyone else from the tournament will be here it was good news to them but it wasn't so good for others, mainly to Kasumi. They got together smiling even Sasuke seemed happy it was a while since they last saw them, sometimes nostalgia can be good for your memories.

"It's Naruto and everyone else" Eliot said.

"You guys made it here too" replied Kokoro.

"Of course there was no way we we're going miss this great chance!" said the whiskered blond.

"Glad to see that everyone will be coming along for the ride" Brad said.

Sasuke looked at him" you look different…."

The Uchiha wasn't the only one who noticed but the rest of the shinobis have taken the realization that the older man was different in the way he talks, the way he was standing, more importantly he wasn't holding his usual alcohol bottle.

"Yeah what's with you Brad?" Naruto asked.

Eliot smiled patting him on the back" yes Brad is sober can you believe that?"

They gasped while taking another look at the former drunken master.

"No way…." Sakura said speechless.

"Is it really true?" asked the shocked Kasumi.

Brad decided to give a laugh it wasn't every day he will be sober" yes it's true I decided to be my true self while we're on this nice vacation."

It was still hard for the group to swallow remembering how Brad used to. During the tournament he was always doing his usual drunken movements, drinking any kind of alcohol, or sleeping in some corner. Sasuke was in deep thought he remembers when he fought the drunken master at the tournament he wasn't easy to beat his skills in the martial arts Zui Ba Xian Quan, he wondered if he was still a skillful fighter while he was sober. He got curious to find out he charged at him launching a fist, everyone was shocked except Brad. The drunken master has caught his fist in the same speed while the Uchiha was smirking at the sight looks like he was wrong after all.

"What the heck was that about Sasuke?" shouted an annoyed Naruto he wasn't happy with his teammate's sudden action.

"Just checking…." He grinned.

"Not bad but you didn't have to do go that far" Brad removed his fist.

Eliot got closer to the Uchiha" make no mistake Sasuke Brad may be sober but he's still a master in the art of Zui Ba Xian Quan."

"I know that now…."

"Easy guys we came here to relax and have fun not fight each other" Sakura said getting between the two.

"That's right this is a time for vacation let's just forget about fighting" Kokoro said.

"Or anything that has to do with the tournament" added Eliot agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Yeah let's get going I want to take a look around this island" Naruto said.

"Where are you guys heading?" asked Kasumi.

"We're going to the royal hotel is supposed to be the first hotel we see, if we keep going in this direction we will eventually find it" Eliot said.

"We we're told by Niki that everyone will be waiting in the lobby of the hotel, she will shortly arrive to give us a small tour of the island" Kokoro said.

"That's exactly what we need" Sasuke said.

"A grand tour of the island is the best way to start this vacation, you guys don't mind if we go with you?" replied Sakura.

"**Hell yeah Ryu must be at that hotel waiting for me!" **inner Sakura was cheering in victory she was obviously showing all the signs that her outside persona doesn't show.

"All right looks like we will take a look around here sooner than we thought!" Naruto said cheery.

"Naruto sure sounds very happy" Brad said.

Kasumi giggle" he always gets this excited when it comes to visiting new places, in addition to learning new jutsu."

"I still think it's no big deal" replied the Uchiha in his emo mode.

"Yeah right we all know why you chose to come with us Sasuke teme" the whiskered blond was smirking at him.

The Uchiha scowled at his comment putting his hands on his pockets resisting the blush that could have strike his cheeks, they knew the real reason he chose to tag along. Not have a great time in this once in a life time opportunity for a great vacation but to see the lavender haired kunoichi he has missed in a while and it was getting harder for him to sleep at night without seeing her, he still won't admit it though.

"Lead the way you guys!" Naruto said.

"Sure thing" Eliot replied.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Day 1 day time)

(Location: lobby royal hotel)

There was a group of people sitting in the seats of the large lobby of the luxury hotel. There were all participants from the tournament both women and men, they have come here to have fun and relax since they were all invited they couldn't refuse such an offer. Waiting in line for the upcoming tour around the island were none other than Helena with Felipe both were holding hands, Jan Lee and Lei Fang both were holding hands too, Hitomi, Bass and Tenchi. The group have arrived not too long ago so it didn't bothered them to wait for their tour guy to show up, since there were more people missing.

Helena was wearing a white dress with a white ribbon straw hat and white sandals. Felipe was wearing a red shirt with long baggy pants and brown beach sandals. Jan Lee was wearing a white jacket with a dragon design on the back long brown pants with brown sandals. Lei Fang with her usual braids was wearing a yellow tank top with Chinese design with green shorts and yellow flower sandals. Hitomi was wearing a sky blue shirt with a white skirt reaching to her knees and clear blue sneakers. Bass was wearing a black leather jacket with long black pants, black cowboy boots and his black headband. Tenchi was wearing a red shirt with jeans reaching to his knees black beach sandals, and a green cap. They didn't minded having a nice vacation taking a break from their daily hobbies or work, especially Felipe working in the FBI. They turned their head realizing that more people have arrived at the lobby.

Tina and Lisa were surprised to see men in the group of course they knew they were going to meet all of the girls from the tournament again, but they weren't expecting this at all. They were men present in the area and it made them think if they were dreaming or that Zack has probably lost his marbles for good. Why in the world would there be any men here maybe they were in the wrong island, this couldn't be Zack's island it did made them think this way. They smiled seeing the group again after a month of absence.

"Hey Tina-san Lisa-san you guys are finally here!" Hitomi said happy to see her friends again.

"You know it we weren't going to miss this chance" Lisa said.

Tina nodded looking at her father surprised" daddy why are you here?"

The wrestling champion snorted at her feeling hurt" so you're not glad to see me?"

The blond sighed" don't be so melodramatic it's not that I'm glad to see you, it's just that I wasn't expecting to see you here of all people."

"More precise we weren't expecting to see any of you guys here" added the ebony beauty but she was very happy to see her boyfriend Tenchi she missed him a lot.

Felipe threw his arms in the air in a sarcastic matter" sheesh we are so loved aren't we?"

Tenchi chuckle getting next to Lisa giving her a quick hug" hey we men deserve a vacation too"

"So what's going on why are the guys here last I check Zack doesn't allow men on his island?" asked Tina.

"It seems that Zack has decided to try something different in a way to celebrate for bringing his island back to the surface, along with celebrating of its reconstruction" Helena said.

"I'll say the island looks more beautiful than the last time we we're here" Lei Fang said sounding cheery.

"Yeah I can't wait to take a look around" Hitomi replied in her cheery mood hiding the fact that she wanted to see a certain shinobi.

Lisa looked at her best friend" so it looks like Zack has also invited the guys from the tournament too."

Tina's eyes widened in realization" wait if everyone from the tournament is coming here then that means….." for some reason her heart started beating fast in anticipation hoping, praying that he will be here too.

And it seems her prayers have been answered.

"Hey everyone!"

Tina's heart skipped a beat hearing the voice she recognized the loud cheery voice. There was only one person she knew whose voice can be very cheery or annoying depending on how you put it, she was happy when she got her but now she was happier. She had to smile turning around her sapphire eyes were now staring at the boy who made her heart beat with so much anticipation and joy. She was finally staring at Naruto who was accompanied by the rest of the group which he was looking very handsome with his clothing after one month of not seeing him he was still the same. With his long spiky messy blond hair and his whisker marks that make him look adorable, his eyes there were more blue and beautiful than hers it was like looking into the purest heart of the ocean. Then there was his muscle body which it wasn't much exaggerated like he was some kind of body builder who has taken dozens of steroids, it was nice and average just the way she like it. Of course a woman of her age was thinking how big was his penis she had to blush and erased the thought, she has recently meet Naruto after a month and her hormones were already messing with her. She couldn't help it if she liked him that much that she will desire him she never knew the blond shinobi will make her feel this way.

Naruto was happy to see everyone from the tournament as soon as he arrived at the lobby area of the hotel. He smile looking at everyone but his cheery smile fell a little when he spotted the blond wrestler staring at him with so much joy in her sapphire eyes, of course he will be happy to see her again. It was hard for him to realize that she likes him more than a friend he did missed her after a month of not seeing her he didn't know if he looked at her the same because he knows that she has romantic feelings for him. He didn't know if he could continue spending time with her knowing the truth it was going to be hard for him it was even harder when he noticed that Bass was present in the area, he had to gulp he was Tina's over protective father which meant that he wasn't happy with him for not accepting his daughter's feelings. He saw him looking at him with a fierce no doubt he was upset with him he was probably thinking different ways of killing him, he decided not to look at him to evade trouble. He only took a glance at everyone else who was present in the lobby before looking back at the blond bombshells it kills him that she was hurting because he didn't accepted her feelings for loving someone else, things are never easy for him so it seems.

Kasumi was already watching with concern in her eyes but most of all there was jealousy in her brown eyes, she didn't like what she was seeing. She knew this was going to happen guessing how deep Tina's feelings for her boyfriend are she has always seen the blond wrestler as a friend but after this it was different. The young woman has become her enemy she loved Naruto too much to let him go without a fight it meant that she won't let her get her boyfriend. She noticed that the blond wrestler was looking at her with some anger in her sapphire eyes but she gazed back at her with some anger as well, their friendship has been jeopardize it was probably ruin for good. Right now the only thing that matters to her the most is making sure she doesn't loses her boyfriend to the competition although there was nothing to fear they were together, in addition that Naruto was very loyal to her and love her. But it didn't make her feel secure that she won't lose him to a busty blond bombshell. Their glaring has stopped already both women remembering that they were here to relax and have fun.

The group was happy to see Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Brad, Eliot and Kokoro. After a month they have missed their newly friends from the tournament but obviously the entire group wasn't complete. Sasuke and Sakura has taken noticed that their shinobi friends weren't here as well as Hitomi she was smiling but she wasn't happy that Hayate hasn't arrive yet. Naruto smiled to see everyone again he kept his eyes off Bass looking around but he did looked at Tina which the blond was staring at him again, she only smiled at him when in truth she felt like hugging him for missing him so much.

"Looks like the gang's all here" Felipe said.

"Not everyone" Tenchi noted of course there were still missing from the tournament.

"Hey guys!" replied Naruto with his usual fox grin.

"We're all happy to see you guys again" Lisa said.

"I am happy that all of us have been given this chance to come here" Hitomi said.

"I don't find it fair that you women we're the only ones to enjoy yourselves in this island" Felipe said.

"It appears Zack has heard your reply Felipe" Helena replied.

"More like someone has talked on him on the deal" Sasuke said giving a quick glance at the whiskered blond.

Tina finally decided to talk looking at the blond" howdy Naruto."

"Hey Tina….." he replied giving a smile.

The blond bombshell wasn't happy that he dropped the suffix on her name of course she knew about suffixes" it's been a while since we last met…."

"It sure has isn't it?" he smiled again while Kasumi gave his hand a gentle squeeze he was aware of her action.

The blond turned to his girlfriend" howdy Kasumi…."

"Tina-san?" replied the kunoichi having a staring contest with the woman wrestler.

To prevent from creating any future tension between the two women in the area Lisa decided to cut in" so everyone I'm sure you guys are looking forward to this vacation."

"Oh I know I am I've been so busy in the office, I've been working nonstop my chief is really a pain in the backside thank goodness that I got Zack's invitation to come to this paraiso" Felipe replied.

"I know but I wanted to come to here to be with everyone" Eliot said.

"You mean being with Kokoro?" Brad asked giving him a friendly elbow on the side.

The group while both Eliot and Kokoro blushed of course the drunken master was right, but it didn't necessary meant he didn't wanted to be with the rest of the group. It took them a couple of minutes to realize that someone else has arrived at the lobby, another competitor from the tournament. Helena have to scowled looking at the familiar face of Christie after all this time she still had a grudge with her, who wouldn't if she tried to kill you and ended up killing your mother because she tried to protect you. The silver haired assassin had black sun glasses with a black t shirt with the England flag painted on the front, and black shorts with black sandals. She was seated on the far end away from everyone she was obviously being her usual anti social self not liking talking to anyone, especially people from the tournament. The group stood quiet not knowing what to do at least the Konoha shinobi did remembered that she helped them and everyone back when they were at the DOATEC secret facility on their mission to stop Donovan. They considered her as a close ally not really someone to take in consideration as a true friend.

Lisa smiled" how are you doing Christie?"

"I suppose you want something from me?" she replied with the slightest hint of being interest of talking to her.

"Just saying hi that's all" the ebony woman sweat dropped.

"Whatever…."

"I see that la senorita Christie is as cheery as always" said a sarcastic Felipe.

The silver haired assassin showed him the finger for his sarcastic comment making everyone in the area sweat dropped.

"That must be her way of saying hello" Tenchi said.

Everyone chuckle while Christie just snorted at the comment although she felt insulted and maybe a little hurt. Brad has noticed her expression and went to her to give her the appropriate way to approach someone and say hello he knew about being polite to a lady at the same time she saw him walking to her getting annoyed.

"Can I help you?"

"I apologize for our rudeness we didn't mean it no hard feelings….?"

The silver haired woman was aware of his behavior" my miracles must exist if you're not drunk, almost didn't recognize you with you not dancing like a fool around and sleeping like an old prune."

"Glad to meet you too Christie" he smiled taking her insult like a kind gesture he headed back with the group.

'I guess she will never change' thought Sakura.

"Wait a minute did you just said that Brad is not drunk?" Lisa was shocked.

"That's right Brad has decided to be sober for the rest of the vacation" Kokoro replied proud of her friend.

"That's hard to believe" Sasuke said remembering back in the tournament how much he drink and he was always drunk.

"I don't see a problem with Brad not wanting to drink how about if we continue giving Christie our welcome?" Helena said wanting to ridicule the silver haired woman she didn't minded, she doesn't like her

"There's no need to she hasn't done anything she just came here and got seated to wait like everyone else" Brad said defending her.

Everyone was a bit taken about his comment but Christie was more surprised at his action she didn't expected someone who would stood up for her. Maybe she was having a dream but she felt a little bad for being rude to the now sober Brad, nobody noticed the small smile that formed on her lips.

"So how long do we have to wait for this tour guy to come?" replied an inpatient Naruto.

"You always have no patience Naruto" replied Sakura.

"I believe it won't be long now we were told that the tour will begin at 3 o' clock sharp" Jan Lee said.

"You decided to speak Jan after all?" Tenchi said with a smirk.

Lei Fang giggle at his comment" he's not much of a talker you guys don't have to tease him."

The Jet Kune Do master frowned he stood quiet he didn't like the teasing there are time he can be sensitive. They shared a laugh but they didn't meant it as a serious comment they were just kidding, they finally stood quiet as Naruto and everyone who arrived got seated in the lobby resuming their waiting game. Naruto obviously got seated next to his girlfriend Kasumi while he noticed that Tina was staring at him the blond diva wasn't too far away from him, she wanted to keep looking at him. While the kunoichi gazed at her and bother their eyes met it felt like sparks of anger were colliding with the other having an intense staring, or more precise glaring contest. They continued to wait while the couples were happy being with their respective boyfriends and girlfriends Tenchi with Lisa, Felipe with Jan Lee, Eliot with Kokoro and Naruto with Kasumi. This little display of affection wasn't notice by some of the group were obviously feeling jealous, or envious. Hitomi felt envy as she wanted to have her own boyfriend to treasure and cherish there was only one man she was thinking about, hoping that he was here by her side. Tina was jealous looking at Naruto and Kasumi holding hands smiling at each other she decided to control her anger how she hated jealousy, she knew the kunoichi was so lucky.

Sasuke and Sakura were probably feeling very envious of the happy couple in the area, but most importantly they were not happy. They were already here and they still haven't seen their respective shinobi friends Sasuke was still waiting for his girlfriend to arrive yet. He never thought he would be having a girlfriend more less getting anxious to see her again after one month, but he missed her and he wanted to see her. Although Ayane will annoy him and put him in a bad mood he loves her he finally found someone precious to love the thought always made him happy. Sakura wanted to see Ryu already she was getting a bit inpatient she thought that there will be no point in the vacation if the dragon shinobi wasn't here she was putting all her faith to be the one to help her with her dream problem. She missed the shinobi and she was really looking forward to have this break with him perhaps to find to strengthen her bond with the young man, a way for her feelings for him to continue growing.

Lisa took her wristband watch she wasn't wearing it because it broke which she wasn't happy about it, she looked at the hour and it was only one minute away for three o' clock. She smiled when it hit three noticing that someone has entered the lobby getting the attention from everyone present in the area.

'Just in time….' she thought amused because the person who has arrived was always on time.

Everyone turned to see Zack's girlfriend Niki who was wearing a silver colored bikini top dark sunglasses on her forehead with a Hawaiian skirt and white sandals.

She smiled at them" hey everyone!"

"Hey Niki!" Naruto replied in his usual cheery tone.

"You're finally here Naruto along with everyone else, looks like you all have made it here well not all of you" the ebony women noticed that there were a few people missing.

"I'm sure the rest will arrive later" replied the jinchurikki.

She nodded looking at everyone present" I would like to be the first to welcome you to Zack's deluxe island."

"So where's Zack?" asked Tina.

Niki chuckle with a sweat dropped" he….he's not available right now he's busy with other business but there's nothing to worry about he will be here."

She sweat dropped' he's still in Vegas trying to get more money to finish the extras on the island….'

"I'm here on behalf of Zack here to give you all a grand tour of the island so let's get started!"

(Scene change time skip)

The whole group was walking a large street filled with streets and all kinds of shops with more buildings, the path also had a clearing of the beach. Everyone was walking in groups except for Christie who was keeping her distance from them she was only interested in the tour not getting together with the people. Taking a good look at the place they could finally see the true beauty of the island, it was probably the ultimate paradise. They were able to how good Zack is in remodeling bringing a whole new meaning to the word fantasy island, the best place to have a rest and enjoy the sightseeing. They arrived at one of the shops reading the sing that said accessory shop Niki took her place in front of them pointing to the store.

"Our first visit is the accessory shop you will find all kinds of gear and accessories to spend your day in the hot beach everything is there from glasses, shoes, hats, nail polish etc. Be sure to check in every day because we always get new merchandise."

They walked to the next store which wasn't too far from the accessory shop which it had two floors showing all kind of beach gear, the sign said sports shop.

"The sports shop has a great variety of swimsuits and water equipment you can buy your own jet ski here."

'My own jet ski….that would be awesome!' thought the happy Naruto.

They continued walking heading to another shop which was further ahead from the sports shop. It was a small shop with all kinds of items and even rare items, the sing read clearly Zack of all trades.

"This is Zack of all trades you can buy any kind of interesting items, food all the sort like the accessory shop along with the sports shop they always get new merchandise every day."

They walked a ten minute walk reaching another place which it was a small building but it had a giant antenna they already had an idea what it was, on the antenna it said Zack AM which it was obviously a radio station.

"Our next visit is the radio station you can always come here and request any song to the DJ free of charge, Zack's radio station is always open in the entire day, make sure to visit and ask for your favorite song."

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

They arrived in a area where there were lots of tables and seats, a beautiful pool wide enough for large crowds and a cocktail bar serving all kinds of exotic drinks. The ladies already know this place because they have already come here the last time they were on the island, although the place seems a little different than before. No doubt it was remodeled during Zack's build project everyone smiled at the sight they already felt relax just recently arriving at the tropical resort.

"This area is the poolside this is the best place to relax or take a swim in our pool you can also play all kinds mini games. If you're feeling thirsty Charlie over there will give you a refreshing drink, feel free to try all kinds and brands."

"I like this place" Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah that's what we all think when we come here" Hitomi said she always felt relax every time she went to the poolside.

"I like the new look" Lei Fang said.

"It does look more relaxing than last time" Helena replied.

"Now if you all follow me I will show you to the beaches of the island" Niki said.

They left the poolside while Bass was feeling grumpy he was definitely not happy with what he has seen so far, Tina while she was not paying attention to her father she had a feeling she knew what was bothering him. Her father was never the kind of person who likes tropical resorts the only thing he like the most after wrestling was working on his bike or competing in motorbike races, that was his passion. From her perspective this wasn't the best idea of a vacation for her dad it was going to annoy him and probably make him feel depress.

'I wonder how long it will take for him to crack' thought the amused Tina.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

They were walking around the coast of the island passing through the different beaches which the scenery was breathtaking. The guys were in awe by the beauty while the girls we're smiling they have been in these beaches before so they weren't surprised, but it didn't meant they were amazed. They watched the calm of the waves crashing with the view of the sun shining, after the poolside the beaches was the best way to relax having fun was the bonus. Niki stopped walking her smile never left her face continuing with the tour.

"There are three beaches in Zack's deluxe island this beach right here is tranquil beach it's the most common beach here on the island. Private beach is located on east coast it's the most kind of beach to relax than have fun, on the west coast is Niki beach it's the beach with the most expanded ground which is suited best for playing volleyball."

"Zack named a beach after you Niki?" asked Naruto.

The ebony woman giggle with a slight blush on her cheeks" yep Zack was kind enough to do that…."

"That's so sweet of him" replied Sakura.

Niki nodded" now north of the island is where the brilliant jungle is located they are all kinds of animals there, but do not worry I assure you they aren't any wild beasts that will try and eat you. The water slide is located in brilliant jungle too so make sure to check in when you get the chance, but let me warn you riding the water slide is no walk in the park it's quite challenging."

"A water slide not bad" Felipe said with a smirk.

"This is going to be so much fun" Eliot said.

"Now everyone let's keep going so we can….." Niki didn't finished speaking.

"That's it where's the bike track?" Bass finally spoke sounding upset causing everyone to look at him.

"The what…..?" Naruto said.

'I knew that it wouldn't be long before he finally cracks' thought Tina with sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Niki looked at the wrestling champ.

"You can say that again Zack told me that there was going to be motorbike track here and so far I haven't seen anything that resembles a bike or even a track!"

Niki smiled hearing about the track" oh that yes you're absolutely right the motor bike freeway is one of the newest attractions on the island."

"There's actually going to be a motorcycle track here?" Lisa said surprised she didn't saw that coming.

"I'm as shocked as you Lisa" replied Tina' what is Zack thinking?'

"Well where is it?" Bass said eagerly wanting to know about the race track.

"The motorcycle track is located in the middle region of the island, however the track isn't nearly finish our team are still working on it."

"What…..you mean to tell me that the only thing I came here for isn't built yet?" the wrestling champ was losing his patience.

"Daddy behaved yourself I'm not going to put up with your temper tantrums not here" Tina scolded her father.

Bass growled while Niki kept her smile" but don't get upset I promise you that the track will be ready in a couple of days.

'Not to mention that we need more money for the preparations as well as for the carnival that's why Zack left for Vegas….' she added mentally

"Nah who cares about some track this island has enough places to have never ending fun and…." Naruto didn't finish as Tina covered his mouth while Bass was glaring daggers at him.

"Stay quiet Naruto if you know what's good for you, daddy can be very scary when he's angry" she released her hand while the blond nodded understanding her point after all he has seen him angry before it wasn't a pretty sight.

"You should know when to stay quiet" Sasuke said.

"Right I'll stay quiet…." he ignored Bass glare on him.

"Let's move on shall we?" Niki got everyone's attention as she resumed with the tour.

'I will keep the carnival open until the day of its opening I don't want to spoil the surprise, Zack won't like it.'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Day 1 Daybreak)

The group has finally reached a path where they were three different paths, on the middle stood a sing with different locations of hotels. One of the sings said Royal suite hotel, another said cool breeze cottage hotel and the third one said ocean sprite hotel. The group was still excited of how much fun they were going to have on the island they have seen enough while the ladies had an idea how fun it was going to be. Everyone was in a happy cheery mood while others were just serious, or not so happy for some reason.

Naruto was overjoyed now he knew how fun it will be to have a day off and a vacation. He usually didn't like taking days off because he didn't like standing around doing nothing, now he has changed his mind. It was even better spending his vacation with his girlfriend and every one of his friends from the tournament, everyone including Tina although it was hard for him to be around her after finding out the truth of her feelings. Kasumi was very much in the same boat as her boyfriend she will have fun and relaxation like she has always done the past few times she has come to Zack's island, it was better because the whiskered blond was with her. The only thing that was going to ruin her vacation was Tina she knew she will have a conflict with the blond bombshell because both of them love the blond shinobi a lot, although having a cat fight with the blond wrestler was the last thing on her mind.

Sasuke although he looked please with the sightseeing and the tour he was still unhappy, it wasn't about the vacation. He admitted that the island was very nice the best place to have a long rest but there was no point to the entire vacation if she wasn't here with him, he was obviously thinking about Ayane. He was wondering where she could be that it was impossible for her to arrive late after him he won't openly admit that he has missed her. The Uchiha was still proud and stubborn and he won't be in the least happy if the lavender haired kunoichi doesn't get here he will also get upset with a certain someone who convinced to accompany him to the island. Sakura was happy to be here the best place for her to relax, have fun and forget all her problems that causes her stress. But on the inside in her heart she was unhappy all because Ryu was not here she wanted to spend some time with the dragon shinobi, she needed him if he could help her with her dreams. He has become someone very close to her not seeing for one month was basically torture for the poor pink haired medic nin, but she had a feeling she will meet him again.

Tina was happy with the vacation she taken a liking to Zack's island it was better because Naruto was here. Unfortunately for her it was bad with the fact that he came along with Kasumi she was hoping she didn't lose control in her jealousy and anger, she felt like giving the kunoichi a body slam follow by a power bomb. It couldn't be help if her feelings for the blond shinobi were strong she started thinking of ways to get Naruto away from Kasumi and make spend time with her, leading to all kinds of hot possibilities. She mentally bit her lip thinking of all the impure thoughts that were racing in her head she really wanted to make that happen it depends if he wanted to, she blushed a little. Bass was still feeling unhappy that he had to wait a couple of days to try out the motor bike track a new attraction on Zack's island, but there was something else that was making him feel unhappy and upset. He knew his daughter better than anyone and he could tell that she was hurt because she didn't had the boy that she likes, he did promised her not to interfere but he couldn't stand watching her in pain. If there was anything he can do to make her feel better again he knew she only wanted Naruto nothing else.

Hitomi was being her usual cheery self happy to be spending another vacation on the island, she always love coming here. Of course like Sasuke and Sakura she was using a façade hiding her true feelings she was unhappy on the inside, she hasn't seen Hayate yet. She always wanted to be with him on Zack's island wanting to have fun and relax having the shinobi with her like the good old memories when he was Ein, she really missed those days a lot.

Helena was just calm and glad to be here once again this time she was going to have more fun than usual her life has taken a turn for the better. After the tournament she has taken the position as the new owner of DOATEC like her father wanted to she has taken matter into her owns. It was all thanks to Naruto that her life has become better and she has finally put the past behind her, living her life to the fullest. She will start by enjoying the love of her boyfriend who was besides her holding her hand. Felipe smiled at her happy to be with her being here with her he knew he was going to have the best vacation of his life, some time away from the office it's exactly what he needs. He will make sure to enjoy these two weeks to the fullest with Helena by his side he won't have no problem at all.

Eliot was happy like everyone else he already love the place with just the tour, he will enjoy it even more with Kokoro. This is what he wanted after not seeing his girlfriend for a month to him it was pure torture luckily he will feel better with the two weeks on the island with her dark haired teen, he didn't even thought about saying goodbye to her after they leave. Kokoro was in the same boat she was only focusing in the two weeks she will spend with her boyfriend on the gorgeous island it was fun the first time she came and it will be even better with the blond teen with her. Like her boyfriend she erased the thought of leaving the island and not seeing him again for who knows how long.

Jan Lee was pleased with the scenery of the island it looked very relaxed, he has taken noticed to all of his surroundings. He has already found potential places to train and practice his moves he always thought about his skills first above everything else, of course he was happy to be here with his girlfriend. He will make sure to spend time with her she can always spar with him or help him with his training like always, the Tai Chi Quan fighter was always a worthy opponent. Lei Fang was being cheery as usual happy to be here again only this time her stay will be the best ever because her boyfriend was present too so her vacation will also be romantic, but she obviously expected to spar with him like they usually do. She thought that it couldn't get any better than this, it was already the best.

Tenchi needed the vacation since he was always entering in all kinds of tournaments back at his country, like Jan Lee he was always focusing on his training to sharpen his skills even more. The island will be a good place for him to train, relax and have fun altogether along with spending time with his ebony girlfriend whom he loves very much. The place was also the best romantic getaway he will make sure to use that for his advantage he started thinking all of the hot and steamy possibilities. Lisa was probably reading her boyfriend's mind she loves coming to Zack's island because of all the activities namely the volleyball action, but the one thing that has her attention is being with Tenchi. She smiled wanting to spend some quality time together with the Tae Wan Do fighter, some hot and naughty thoughts have invaded her mind making her blush. She has chosen to behave and erased all those impure images regarding herself and her boyfriend.

Christie was just being her usual self she only comes to the island to relax and take a break from her work as an assassin, she does takes pleasure on the job but it's just business her way to earn a living. As always she didn't like being with the group acting so distant to everyone she was never the social kind hearted type in the first place. After the tour ends she will go to her favorite hotel and take a warm shower follow by a good night rest. Brad was already experiencing some craving to drink some alcohol but he did promised himself not to a drink until the vacation ends, until then he was his real sober self. He only needed to get his mind away from any alcoholic beverages, namely sake but that was easier said than done. Hopefully staying in the tropical island will help him forget with the fun activities available he might survive this after all.

Niki got in front of everyone standing besides the sings" well I hope you all enjoy this tour we have finally reach the end, I'm sure you're all must be tire. You can all go to any of the three hotels we have available it's your choice and it's free of charge too. One more thing before you all go to the guys I highly recommend to all of you to change any money you have and turn it into Zack dollars."

"Zack dollars?" asked Felipe.

"What for?" asked Tenchi.

"Any type of money in this island will not be accepted by our staff only Zack dollars, unless if you don't want to buy any merchandise here then it's understandable" replied the ebony woman.

"We already know that" Hitomi said because she and the other ladies have come to the island before.

"It's Zack's island he's the owner and he can do whatever he likes so it's to be expected that he will order to have his own money" Lisa said.

"So we need change our money into Zack dollars where do we do that?" Eliot said.

Niki smiled" go to any of the hotels and there will be a small bank in the first floor, they will gladly change your money there. The bank is located next to the casino so after changing your money if you feel like trying your luck at the casino then be my guess, you're all welcome there to try."

'Hmm a casino….it's a good thing granny isn't here' thought Naruto knowing how Tsunade loves gambling after sake.

"Perhaps I may give it a try" Helena said.

"What about the volleyball tournament?" Sakura finally asked she has been waiting to ask about it since the tour started.

The ebony woman giggle" thanks for reminding me I almost forgot about that. Tomorrow Zack will announce the teams for the tournament randomly so it won't be the same like the last time that you can chose your partner freely. Zack wanted to make it fair for everyone especially to the guys I trust that none of you have any objections?"

"None whatsoever" replied Naruto while the guys nodded.

"Then I will see you all tomorrow and have a good night sleep" she said before leaving.

"At least we know that Zack will be here tomorrow" replied the blond shinobi.

Niki heard him while she was walking out and sighed' I hope….'

Soon everyone started taking different paths to the hotels. Brad, Eliot, Kokoro and Lei Fang went to the ocean sprite hotel. Lisa, Christie, Helena and Felipe went to the royal suite hotel. Hitomi, Jan Lee, Tenchi, Bass and Tina went to the sea breeze cottage the blond bombshell gave one last look at Naruto before leaving he was unaware but Kasumi has taken notice. Soon the members of team seven and Kasumi were the last one's standing ready to make their decision which hotel to stay until the vacation ends. The group were in deep thought some like Naruto was still thinking which hotel to stay, he already knew he couldn't afford to stay in the same hotel Tina was staying or might turn into a brawl between her and his girlfriend he didn't want that. Sasuke and Sakura were still feeling down because the other shinobi haven't arrived yet, at least the pink haired kunoichi was down. The Uchiha seemed to be more unhappy and upset than his teammate because his lavender haired kunoichi wasn't here and there was only one person to blame here. His onyx eyes were on Naruto he was the one that convinced him come here just because he was hoping to see Ayane wearing a bikini, he cursed mentally at his hormones for that.

He was still staring at the whiskered blond' this is his fault….'

"So which hotel are we going to stay?" asked Naruto.

"How about the ocean sprite I really like the underwater decoration?" Kasumi said.

"Okay!" he replied smiling turning to his two friends" what about you guys?"

"I think I will go have a walk around the island before going to the hotel, you guys go on without me" Sakura said leaving the group.

The shinobis stood there looking a little taken back they have noticed the tone in the pink haired teen's voice, it sounded like she was down or unhappy. Kasumi couldn't blame her she knew what was wrong with her even if she hasn't said a word about it she was expecting that Ryu would be here. It seems the dragon shinobi has become someone very close and precious to her the thought made her smile a little. Naruto was in deep thought he knew Sakura better than anyone and something was definitely up with his teammate, the only thing that was popping in his head is that a certain shinobi wasn't here and she hasn't seen him yet. He was about to say something before he saw Sasuke scowling at him it wasn't a good sign at all.

"What's wrong?"

The Uchiha kept his scowl" you…this is your fault."

"What my fault what are you talking about?" Naruto kept a serious gaze at him.

"You convinced me to come here and so far I haven't see Ayane anywhere, I knew I was wasting my time by coming here."

"Come on Sasuke don't be like that I'm sure Ayane-chan will be here."

"Whatever I'm out of here" he turned leaving the two teens behind.

"Sasuke!" he called to his friend but he was already gone he gave a sigh' he's acting emo again all because his girlfriend isn't here.'

"Maybe I should have told him" Kasumi said.

"About what?"

The kunoichi looked at him with a smile" Ayane doesn't like tours I'm sure she's already here, she's probably somewhere in the island relaxing."

The blond jinchurikki smiled hearing that" I have a feeling Sasuke is in for a surprise…."

"It seems that way" she replied with a smile.

"If Ayane-chan is here that means so are Hayate and Ryu Sakura-chan and Hitomi-san will be happy, looks like we don't have to worry about a thing let's get going Kasumi-chan" he took her hand as they took the path that leads to the ocean sprite hotel.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: sea breeze cottage 2F room 208)

Hitomi arrived in her room according to her reservation, she smiled at the sight. The last looked a little different from the last time she was here the room seems to be bigger too, she like the style of the rooms. It was so openly and fresh it made her feel so relax she was already eager that tomorrow comes to start her nice vacation. She will change to her swimsuit, play the hopping game, ride a bicycle across the island, practice her karate skills, practiced her dancing among others. There were so many things she could do in the island she hoped she will be able to do them all like the last time she was here. She sighed as she dropped her bag with her things and walked towards the window gazing at the gorgeous view of the sun set, she will have fun here but her wish won't come true. In secrecy she will never have true fun if Hayate wasn't with her she needed him, she realized a while back that it wasn't a silly crush but she has strong feelings for the shinobi leader. She continued gazing at the wonderful view thinking about him, she decided to head back when she sensed something. It was the kind of feeling you felt that someone was watching you.

She looked around" who's there…?"

There was no reply was this really happening she did felt someone was watching her before she was gazing at some of the trees in the distance, she had such a strong feeling maybe her intuition was playing games with her.

Her heart started beating faster" Hayate is that you….?"

Her reply for her question was the sound of an owl she saw the flying creature standing on a tree branch, looks like it was looking for some food. She sighed as she saw the owl flying away deciding to look for food somewhere else.

"Looks like I'm really tired it must be messing with my head of course he wouldn't be here, just wishful thinking from my part. Well time to take a warm shower and then is off to bed I just can't wait for tomorrow I will do my best!"

She left the window taking some clothes from her bag and went to the bathroom, if she only knew. It seems her intuition wasn't playing games with her or that being tire for arriving at the island wasn't affecting her head, she was right without noticing. On the same tree branch a shadow step forward the person was indeed looking at her watching over her, his brown eyes never left her when she was gazing from the window. So many thoughts we're running through his head he has heard what she said before leaving to the bathroom and he didn't know why his heart was beating rapidly, he didn't know if it was good or bad. He felt like he wanted to be with her but his morale was holding him back he was a shinobi and he couldn't be with her, his life was always in constant danger. He has made his decision even if it was killing him he didn't stayed anymore he vanished from the tree branch.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Day 1 evening)

(Location: tranquil beach)

Sasuke was standing on the sandy beach staring at the view he was still unhappy with the turn of events. He was more upset at himself leaving from his village just for a chance to be with his girlfriend would be a ridiculous excuse to leave to begin with, this wasn't him at all. Compare to how lonely he used to feel without his friends he didn't wanted to return to that time of solitude and hatred, when revenge was his only purpose in life. Everything changed when he fulfilled his revenge and chose his bonds with his teammates for good and apparently he has chosen new bonds with Ayane in which they were stronger than his teammate bonds with Naruto and Sakura. Maybe aside because he loves her and he misses her he was afraid, afraid that he might lose that strong bond with the kunoichi a bond that has become very important to him. That's why he wanted to see her again one month without seeing her was torture but if he has to wait longer than that it will be true hell for him, his onyx eyes turned to the calm of the water as the waves crashed on the sand. His thoughts were always on her Ayane wondering if she was out there or if she was really here, sometimes he asks himself how could he has fallen in love with someone who always annoys him.

'I have really wasted my time coming here…..and I agreed to come here it wasn't really Naruto's fault….I wish she was here damn it women can be so troublesome, Shikamaru was right all along.'

"She's not coming….she's not here I was such a fool to get convinced of coming here in the first place" he thought out loud.

"You really are a fool then…."

The Uchiha's eyes widened in shock he recognized the voice anywhere he hoped that this wasn't a dream. There was only one person who could annoy him so easily with just one sentence, the voice sounded next to him. Looking next to him he saw her, the lavender haired kunoichi who he thought she didn't come to the island after all he was taken back with her choice of clothing. Ayane was wearing a green tank top with a small opening showing some of her nice cleavage, a pair of jean shorts with purple flower sandals. She was also wearing her favorite bandana she would never leave her village without it, after all it was a special gift given by her adoptive father Genra which she has come treasure and cherish forever. Sasuke stood wide eyed looking at her trying not blush she was gorgeous, he has taken a good look at her long legs and her sexy figure. She was seventeen almost eighteen in a couple of months and she had the body of a goddess these were the times he thought how lucky he was, his only problem is that his hormones don't get the best of him. The kunoichi admitted that he looked good with his choice of clothing but her hormonal restraints were stronger than his, she was able to sustain any blushes, or drooling or even any nose bleeds.

Aside from that he was glad to see her here she might annoy him and get him on his nerves but he love her, to think he will ever find a kunoichi that will steal his heart. Ayane has probably read his mind feeling the same way the emo a bit arrogant Uchiha has stolen her heart and has given her the chance to find love. She was taught by the Haji Mon clan and Genra that there was no such thing as love in the life of a shinobi, there was only loyalty and obedience in the clan and the village she fights for. But ever since Naruto changed her she was seeing things in a whole different way, to her it was in a positive light. Sasuke has become someone close and important to her like her family and her feelings for him for strong and deep she clearly admitted that sometimes she hides her feelings for him. She was still feeling afraid that she loses her bond with him it scared that she will lose him knowing how dangerous the path of a shinobi is, it was always surrounded by death and hatred. Both teens stood quiet looking at the other, it's like they were both undressing themselves with their eyes of course Ayane decided to ruin their heartwarming reunion after not seeing each other in one month.

She shook her head" I'm truly disappointed in you…."

"What disappointed….?"

"It seems that the last of the infamous Uchiha clan is nothing but a whining cry baby, just for the simple fact that I wasn't here. Not just that but you also failed to realize that I was already here a while ago, looks like you have failed as a shinobi Sasuke."

A huge vein has popped in his forehead giving her a comical look with bug eyes" you're unbelievable it's probably amusing or irritating that we finally see each other after a month and the first thing you do is annoy me!"

"Call it both then it doesn't change the fact that you failed…."

Sasuke still had his comical look" I didn't saw you I was with everyone on a tour of the island and there was no sign of you anywhere."

"Like I said I'm disappointed you should have used your shinobi skills to find me" she gave an amuse grin.

He sighed before giving a soft smile" I…..look Ayane I….."

"Don't say anything I know you have missed me, I heard your whining that she's not coming she's not here. You're such a cry baby…."

"You're annoying me on purpose I know."

"What was your first clue that's the idea?"

They stood quiet before they eventually smiled at each other and they got closer. Ayane wrapped her arms around his and Sasuke pulled her closer wrapping his around her waist, they both shared a passionate kiss. The evening scenery of the beach was perfect for the mood of the kiss so they didn't wasted the chance both knew they would love spending two weeks on the island. The answer was quite simple they had the most important thing they needed, each other. They broke the kiss as they hold hands and walked out from the beach heading into the hotel they were going to stay, the kunoichi gazed at him with a small smile she could see that he was very happy.

'I missed you too chicken ass hair….'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: brilliant jungle)

Sakura was feeling nervous now she didn't know what she was thinking this wasn't the best way to have a walk on the island. At first she was fine and was amazed at how beautiful the jungle looked that is until it became dark, now she had a different opinion about it. The entire jungle during the evening scared the living crap out of her it looks so scary like it was taken from a frightening horror movie, she gulped it was harder for her to see through the dark jungle. What's worse is that she felt like she was lost and there was no way she will be able to go back to the way she came she thought of a way to reach her friends and call for help, they were obviously at the hotels. Her ears perked up as she was hearing water running there was obviously a waterfall nearby she started following the noise, as she walked the noise was getting louder she was getting closer. She reached the waterfall and was amazed at how big and beautiful is she could tell that this part of the jungle during the day will be gorgeous. She noticed that there was someone next to the waterfall and she was able to recognize the person, her jade eyes widened in pure shock. She felt her heart skipping a beat as she was able to tell the person's identity of course she knew who he is.

Her heart started beating faster as she blushed gazing at the handsome man meditating next to the waterfall, she couldn't help but feel so happy. She gazed lovingly at Ryu he was wearing something different from his usual shinobi clothing a brown muscle shirt with long grey pants and tight ninja sandals. He had his long brown hair tied on a pony tail there were no words the pink haired kunoichi could think to describe the gorgeous shinobi that lies before her. He was truly a god in human form his face, his body, his muscles everything about him was just perfect in her eyes he was orgasmic. While she was blushing and daydreaming she started getting some impure thoughts probably the most perverted images she could ever imagined between herself and Ryu, the images were considered very kinky indeed. She erased those thoughts and by now she had a nose bleed she wiped it off as she approached the meditating shinobi, she walked slowly she was cautious not to interrupt his concentration. She was only a few feet away and she slowly made her approach, she didn't know that Ryu was already well aware of her presence sine she arrived at the waterfall.

Without opening his eyes feeling happy he replied" we meet again Sakura."

She blinked" oh you already knew I was here sorry for coming, I hope I haven't interrupted your meditation."

"You did but its fine I'm not upset I'm glad to see you again…."

'He's glad to see me!' Sakura was blushing her heart was beating fast again.

"**Hell yeah he was probably thinking a lot about me maybe he missed me a lot too!"**

"I'm glad to see you too I kind of hope you were coming here" she smiled.

"This island is the best place for meditation and training it's best suited for me."

The pink haired medic nodded" I know it's so quiet and relaxing it's the best place for training and having fun…."

She saw him meditation and felt terrible with herself" I'm sorry Ryu I'm interrupting your concentration I must be a bother to you I'll leave."

"It's all right Sakura I said you're not bothering me, perhaps you would like to give it a try and join me in meditation?"

She smiled feeling so happy" why not I don't mind."

She got in meditating position and closed her eyes she started concentrating releasing all of her problems until she was calm and relax. She never noticed that Ryu opened one eye to take a quick glance at her before he closed it again after one month of not seeing her she was still the same as always. Strong, smart, agile, reliable and beautiful those were the words he thought it best describes her as a person and shinobi. This was probably the first time in his entire life he was glad to see someone again at least a friend and a comrade, it hasn't been the same since he parted ways with the pink haired kunoichi. His village was all right everything was going normal no attacks from enemy shinobis, or no attacks from unknown fiends, they were experiencing a time of peace for now. Right now this was the only thing that matters to him the most, just to be with his friend someone who has become close to him. Probably closer than Hayate, Ayane or even Kasumi she was on his most valuable allies list for now depending how much she means to him he will be able to tell, what are these feelings he has for the pink haired medic he will have to find out on his own to answer the question.

Sakura opened one eye to looked at the super shinobi she really didn't wanted to interrupt him again' I guess I can't tell him about my dreams yet, I will have to tell him some other day….'

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: outskirts of Zack's deluxe island)

The current members of team seven were on top of a cliff they had a full view of the entire island which it was very beautiful, the light of the moon helps with the look too. They were enjoying the view while thinking about the recent events that happened since they arrived on the island, all of them were happy. Naruto was happy obviously because he's here he will participate on the volleyball tournament, he will have fun, he will spend time with his girlfriend Kasumi and he will see women in swimsuits. Sasuke is finally with Ayane so he was happy although he didn't show it now he was looking forward for the rest of the vacation. Sakura was happy too because Ryu was here too now all of them will truly enjoy their stay on Zack's island.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Naruto.

"Not bad I guess" Sasuke said.

"You're happy because of Ayane-chan being here" the blond grinned.

"Hn…." it was true.

"This will probably the best vacation ever, actually we have never had a vacation quite like this" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Our first and hopefully it won't be our last" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"Now all we have to worry about is winning the volleyball tournament" Sasuke said.

"No problem we will win they won't know what hit them!"

"We have to wait tomorrow for the teams to be assembled" replied the Uchiha.

"It doesn't matter we will win believe it!"

"Um….guys" Sakura started looking at the two boys" do we even know how to play volleyball?"

Naruto and Sasuke blinked looking at each other before looking back at the pink haired teen she had the same facial expression.

"Uh oh…."

* * *

**To be continued**

**There it's finally done I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next chapter I have not one but two special appearances that will be on the island to join the party who they are? I won't tell you it's a surprise you will find out in the next chapter. Please review and I am looking forward for chapter 501 to be release I read the spoilers it's going to be another epic chapter like 500. Thank you all for reviewing and liking the story farewell until the next time!**

Next chapter: Fun in the sun and team assembling


End file.
